Ne fais pas un bruit
by VanessaJJ
Summary: La rencontre de deux jeunes gens aurait pu se transformer en une belle histoire d'amour. Pourtant une relation malsaine s'instaure entre Edward, séducteur et profiteur, qui ne veut rien de sérieux et Bella, ordinaire et effacée en apparence, qui cache un lourd secret et a choisi de vivre différemment. Ne lisez pas les reviews! OOC. (PAS une fic BDSM malgré les apparences!) TERMINÉE
1. Prologue

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

* * *

_Pour celles qui débutent cette fic, vous n'allez pas devoir attendre, elle est terminée. J'espère que vous laisserez une trace de votre lecture sous forme de review! ;-)_

* * *

**Couple : Edward et Bella**

**Rating : M**

**PDV : Alterné**

* * *

**Prologue**

**PDV Edward**

Je ne croyais pas être prêt pour l'amour, quand je l'avais croisé dans ce café, j'avais su que je m'étais trompé. Avais-je été aveugle avant ? Sourd ? Fou ? Il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour me changer à tout jamais. Ce jour-là, je n'avais même pas réfléchi, j'étais allé lui parler déjà impatient de la conquérir.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Masen. »

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

J'avais levé ma tasse fumante, elle avait regardé au-dessus de mon épaule, le café était à moitié vide. Elle avait eu un sourire énigmatique, avait réfléchi quelques secondes puis avait ôté son sac à dos de la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« Bella. » s'était-elle présentée.

Elle avait éludé la plupart de mes questions, son regard chocolat s'était obscurci rapidement, j'avais pu sentir son corps s'échauffer. Elle n'était petite, mince, maladroite et timide, rien à voir avec celles que je draguais habituellement. Elle était belle naturellement, attirante et désirable, jeune et sans doute peu expérimentée.

« Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi ? » avais-je demandé alors qu'elle allait partir en cours.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu me parler. »

« Je ne peux pas, c'est... indescriptible, ça a été une pulsion. »

Elle hésita un instant, ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle m'observa longuement.

« Et malgré le fait que tu as assouvi cette pulsion, tu veux me revoir ? »

« Oui. » avait-je assuré.

Elle m'avait souri, elle venait de passer d'ange à démon à mes yeux et je la désirais plus ardemment encore.

« Demain à dix-neuf heures, ici ? » avait-elle proposé.

« A demain Bella. »

« A demain Edward. »

Pour notre rendez-vous, elle avait revêtu une robe en laine grise foncée, des collants opaques noires et des ballerines noires. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et coiffée quelque peu sa longue chevelure brune. Ça ne semblait pas être son habitude que de s'habiller autrement qu'en jean et sweat, j'avais apprécié son effort. Je l'avais emmenée à quelques rues du café, dans un restaurant thaïlandais, c'était un test pour moi, si je voulais me garder une fille pour plus d'une nuit, je devais être certain qu'elle n'allait pas être chiante et beaucoup avait échoué à ce test.

Bella n'avait pas beaucoup parlé lors du diner, j'avais cru même qu'elle s'était ennuyée. Je dus insister pour qu'elle me parle de ses études et de sa famille, j'étais presque certain qu'elle m'avait menti. Pourtant j'avais continué d'espérer l'avoir bientôt dans mon lit. Quand elle s'était rendue aux toilettes, j'avais observé son corps mince, gracile, je m'étais délecté à l'avance de toutes ces fantaisies qu'elle allait bientôt réaliser pour moi.

Car même si je ne croyais pas être prêt à l'amour, j'étais un adepte du sexe, rarement seul le weekend, toujours une fille sous la main. Bella ne correspondait pas à mes conquêtes faciles, elle refusa que je lui offre le dîner et fourra avec autorité sa carte bancaire dans les mains de la serveuse. En retournant vers le café, elle m'indiqua qu'elle conduisait cette antiquité rouge rouillée que j'avais déjà remarqué en arrivant.

« Tu ne risques rien ? » avais-je demandé.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Edward, tu peux me croire sur parole. Jamais je ne me mettrais en danger, je maitrise chaque aspect de ma vie pour justement ne jamais être prise au dépourvu. Je sais que ma camionnette est ancienne mais elle est aussi solide qu'un tank. »

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale, je l'avais vexée et je m'étais senti obligé de m'excuser mais elle ne m'en donna pas la possibilité. Elle était montée dans sa camionnette et avait disparu. Quelque chose en moi venait alors d'être déchiré, blessé, meurtri. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon cœur, ma fierté sans doute. Une chose était certaine, Bella Swan ne se laisserait pas séduire facilement.


	2. Chapitre 1

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV Bella**

Je rentrai du rendez-vous avec Edward plus tard que prévu, ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de le voir ? Pourquoi même avais-je cédé à son regard la veille dans ce café ?

_Tu sais pourquoi._

Oui, je le voulais à moi. Je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais déjà Jake mais je voulais Edward, plus qu'aucun autre. C'était au-delà de mes besoins ou de mes fantasmes, Edward avait éveillé en moi un appétit plus féroce que jamais.

_Il est innocent._

Je savais déjà tout de lui, il était l'archétype du jeune homme aisé, intelligent, sportif, tombeur et profiteur, il n'avait même pas besoin de fausses promesses pour mettre une fille dans son lit. Il pensait tout savoir du sexe, de la séduction et bien que je ne fusse pas son type, il avait vu en moi quelque chose de différent. Il s'était mis en tête de me séduire, quitte à utiliser de nouvelles méthodes.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ça ne changeait rien? Le sort en était jeté. Son désir pour moi allait me donner tant de satisfaction. Quant à lui, je supposais que ça pourrait lui plaire, je n'y accordais pas d'importance, son plaisir n'était pas mon but.

Edward avait eu une pulsion, ça avait été l'élément déclencheur pour moi. Je n'agissais jamais avec impulsivité, je devais tout contrôler, tout décider, je ne me laissais pas prendre au piège, au contraire. Et Edward avait eu une pulsion, il s'était laissé entraîner et je comptais sur sa fougue pour assouvir la mienne.

En arrivant chez moi, je savais que Jake m'attendait depuis près de deux heures déjà. En entrant dans l'appartement, je me tendis, il avait fumé en mon absence, sans doute par provocation. Il était assis à côté de la porte de ma chambre.

« Tu n'as pas oublier les règles. » lui dis-je durement en le rejoignant.

« Non Isabella. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Jamais tu n'avais été en retard, j'étais inquiet. »

Je ris fort ce qui le décontenança, je ne riais jamais.

« Je ne te punirai pas, décidai-je facilement. Tu vas me regarder dormir et avant l'aube, tu partiras. Donne-moi tes clés. »

Il se jeta à mes pieds et encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants sans pour autant me faire mal.

« Non... je t'en supplie. »

« Il est temps Jacob. »

« Mais je... »

Il releva sa tête vers moi et mon sourire lui confirma ce que je venais de dire. Jacob n'était plus « neuf », il prenait trop de libertés par rapport à moi et souvent il tentait de me faire sortir de notre relation vers quelque chose de plus « socialement acceptable ».

Je défis son étreinte et lui ordonnai de se remettre sur pied. Il tenta de lutter contre ses larmes, y parvint presque jusqu'à ce que j'aille moi-même fouiller dans la poche de son jean les clés de mon appartement. Son beau visage se ferma, il s'était enfin résolu à obéir à mon ultime ordre. Dans très peu de temps, j'aurais Edward Masen tout à moi, je n'avais plus envie de Jacob Black.

« Ne fais pas un bruit. » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions et je vous parlerai davantage de ma démarche au prochain chapitre._


	3. Chapitre 2

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Edward**

Le lendemain après-midi, je filai au café sitôt mes cours terminés, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir insisté pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Du peu que je savais d'elle, elle étudiait aussi à l'université de Seattle et se destinait à une maitrise de littérature anglaise.

J'attendis de quinze heures à dix neuf heures et elle ne vint pas. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'entêtais, le lendemain, un samedi, je l'attendis toute la journée, en vain.

Je la revis quatre jours après, je sortais du café quand elle y entra, vers neuf heures du matin. J'allai vers elle et ne sus tout d'un coup pas comment l'aborder. Moi qui avais perfectionné l'art des petites phrases pour séduire, je me retrouvai face à elle, muet.

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Bella... bonjour. »

Elle me sourit, moqueuse, puis me contourna pour se rendre au guichet et commander un grand moka.

« C'est pour moi. » déclarai-je en sortant mon porte-feuille.

Bella me fusilla du regard et paya sa commande. Elle m'ignora ensuite et sortit rapidement du café. Avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa camionnette, je la rattrapai.

« Excuse-moi. » lui dis-je en lui bloquant l'accès à sa portière.

« J'ai été claire l'autre soir. » me dit-elle tout bas et furieuse.

« Tu es partie trop vite, je veux te revoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle me testait, je n'avais donc pas à faire à une ingénue, tant mieux. Je n'aimais pas la phase « conquête ».

« Bien sur. »

« Edward, il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'on ne se revoit pas, justement. »

« Et ça vaudrait aussi mieux pour toi ? » osai-je.

« Non, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te veux Edward. »

Pour la première fois, elle semblait sincère et en même temps dangereuse. Elle me mettait en garde contre elle, elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle me voulait... Et sa voix douce et ferme m'avait tout simplement fait bander.

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » assurai-je, téméraire.

« Tu ne peux pas encore le décider, mais je t'accorde ta chance. »

Je ne la reconnaissais plus, la Bella timide et discrète rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt cachait en fait une jeune fille sombre. Elle me défia du regard, attendant que je reprenne mon rôle de séducteur.

Son regard chocolaté devint noir et froid, elle s'amusait de mon silence, elle me rendait nerveux et impatient. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez elle, j'ignorais encore si j'avais envie de m'embarquer dans une relation compliquée. Je ne vivais qu'au jour le jour avec les filles, Bella était trop différente et si j'assumais en général mon côté joueur, je devais être prudent avec elle.

« Viens chez moi ce soir, Bradstreet numéro 24, appartement 16. A dix neuf heures précises. » me dit-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, elle me poussa doucement et monta dans sa camionnette. Elle ne m'accorda aucun regard, comme après notre rendez-vous. Malgré son avertissement et cette sensation de malaise que j'avais ressenti en me plongeant dans ses yeux, je crevais d'envie de la rejoindre ce soir-là.

J'étais devant chez elle à l'heure dite, elle vivait dans un quartier modeste de Seattle, à l'opposé de mon appartement. J'avais failli être en retard à cause de la circulation et Bella avait bien insisté sur le « dix-neuf heures précises ».

Elle m'ouvrit la porte en grand, dévoilant sa tenue et j'eus comme un choc. Elle ne portait pas un vieux jean et un sweat, ni une robe simple. Bella m'accueillit en sous-vêtements et pieds nus.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

« Be... Bella. »

Voilà que je bégayais... elle ne cessait de me surprendre et j'aimais ça en général. Était-elle bipolaire ? Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid, heureusement pour moi, à cet instant, c'était le chaud.

« Entre. »

J'obéis, elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, éclairée faiblement par une lampe à la droite de son lit. Je notai que son ordinateur portable était ouvert et je me crispai aussitôt.

« Tu ne vas pas me filmer, hein ? »

Elle se mit à rire, c'était un son joyeux et léger, tellement en contradiction avec son attitude aguicheuse. Elle referma le clapet de l'ordinateur et revint vers moi.

« Je ne partage pas Edward, tiens toi le pour dit. »

« Ok. » murmurai-je, excité de la sentir si proche de moi.

Je la dévisageais, son visage, libéré de ses cheveux qu'elle avait tirés en arrière et attachés, rayonnait. Sa peau pale avait pris la couleur plus chaude de la lumière de sa lampe, ses lèvres me paraissaient plus pleines, son souffle frais caressait ma bouche. Ses iris dilatés me fixaient en retour, appréciant ma stature et mes traits.

« Déshabille-toi. » me commanda-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, j'ôtai mes vêtements le plus vite possible, c'était forcément le signal pour commencer à la gouter. Mon corps bouillonnait d'excitation, j'avais tellement hâte de m'enfoncer en elle. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant en manque, je devais jouir et vite.

« Tu es très beau, je suis contente que tu n'aies pas de tatouages ou de percings. »

Je réalisai que je ne lui avais même pas dit à quel point elle même était magnifique, sexy, désirable.

« Tu me veux Edward ? »

Elle désigna mon sexe fièrement dressé puis se lécha les lèvres. Comme j'avais hâte de les sentir sur moi ces lèvres.

« Oui ! » répondis-je un peu trop fort.

« Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une fille ordinaire. Tu ne vas assouvir ta jeunesse avec moi, tu ne vas pas te servir de moi pour économiser ta main droite. Tu dois être à moi, te donner à moi si tu veux qu'en échange je te donne du plaisir. »

Que disait-elle ?

« Je ne veux pas de petit-ami, rien de romantique. Je veux un amant soumis à mes règles. »

Amant, pas de problème. Soumis ?

« Je ne suis pas adepte du sadisme, me rassura-t-elle, ni rien de pervers... quoique. Je t'ai dit que je contrôlais tout dans ma vie, t'en souviens-tu ? »

J'acquiesçai, j'étais toujours en train de décortiquer ses dernières paroles pour leur trouver un sens.

« Je veux te contrôler, Edward. »

« Ok... »

« Mais pour être certaine que tu es capable de me satisfaire, je vais te tester. Dans une semaine, tu me diras définitivement si tu veux devenir mon amant. »

Je me faisais sans doute des idées, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. Ok elle voulait me dire quoi faire, ça pouvait être excitant et c'était nouveau pour moi.

« J'accepte Bella. »

« Bien... Assieds-toi sur cette chaise. Je vais me coucher. » susurra-t-elle en caressant trop légèrement mon sexe.

Elle se coucha et me sourit avant de fermer les yeux. J'étais assis sur une chaise en bois inconfortable, j'étais nu et j'étais excité. Je grognai, exaspéré par ma passivité.

« Je veux que tu me regardes dormir... mais surtout, ne fais pas un bruit. »

Et je lui obéis, encore.


	4. Chapitre 3

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV Bella**

Edward avait passé la nuit chez moi, au matin il était endormi et son beau visage était malgré ça soucieux. Mes doigts se tendirent automatiquement pour caresser les pommettes saillantes, pour caresser son menton carré, pour adoucir les plis sur son front. Heureusement, j'avais repris vite mes esprits et chassé ces envies.

Je le secouai sans ménagement, irritée qu'il n'ait même pas pu tenir une nuit. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, hagard et grognon.

« Je t'avais dit de me regarder dormir. » assénai-je.

« Je... désolé. Je me suis assoupi vers six heures, je te le jure. » marmonna-t-il avant de bailler.

« Rentre chez toi. »

« Je te revois quand ? » me demanda-t-il en grimaçant alors qu'il se levait lentement.

« Ce soir même-heure. »

« Tu vas me redemander de te regarder dormir ? »

Il posait bien trop de questions, je devais pourtant être patiente avec lui.

« Oui, tant que tu n'auras pas passé une nuit entière à me regarder dormir, nous ne pourrons pas avancer. »

Je filai à la salle de bains et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je guettai le bruit du départ d'Edward et fus encore plus irritée qu'il ait mis près de dix minutes à partir. Avec un autre, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de continuer, lui... Lui était différent, il ne savait pas être soumis, il ne connaissait que des histoires faciles où il menait la danse.

Ma journée de cours fut ennuyeuse, comme toujours. Je trouvais les cours insipides et les autres élèves stupides. Je devais supporter des jeunes filles naïves et puritaines et un petit groupe de garçons se croyant revivre « le cercle des poètes disparus ». Je devais surtout me fondre dans la masse et ma technique était de devenir quasiment invisible. Noyée dans des amphithéâtres de deux cents places, il était si simple pour moi de disparaître. Je les voyais gigoter, bavasser, sourire béatement ou encore ricaner.

Je me surpris à être impatiente, je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward reviendrait chez moi. Mon attitude revêche du matin avait du lui faire se poser de nouvelles questions, car à n'y pas manquer, sa nuit de veille avait été occupée à réfléchir à ma proposition. Si il avait été un soumis, il aurait vraiment aimé être avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu à l'éduquer. Jacob, comme les huit autres soumis que je m'étais appropriée avant lui, savait parfaitement comment obéir.

Rien n'était laissé au hasard, voilà en quoi je différais des dominants. Pour beaucoup, ça n'était qu'une perversion ou la conséquence de leur peur d'être seul et abandonné. Pour moi, ça n'avait pas toujours été sexuel. Mon premier soumis, Paul, fut le seul à me quitter, il ne me trouvait pas assez sévère. Avec lui, j'avais été si peu exigeante, je lui avais juste ordonner de passer des nuits blanches dans un silence absolu. Très vite néanmoins, j'avais découvert que j'aimais contrôler.

Non rien n'était laissé au hasard, sauf Edward. Edward que je n'avais pas cherché, Edward que j'avais laissé me voir en dehors des murs de mon appartement. Edward que j'avais voulu exciter dès la première nuit, comme un défi, comme une impulsion. J'avais besoin d'être avec un homme fort et protecteur, un homme capable d'endurer la souffrance et l'ennui pour moi.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de choses que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, pensai-je en me déshabillant jusqu'à ne porter qu'un shorty en dentelle rouge et un soutien gorge assorti. Trop de choses qui pouvaient me tuer, cela me rendait toujours enragée quand j'y pensais. Alors le moindre détail sur lequel je pouvais avoir une ascendance, qu'il s'agisse de mes dépenses, de mes notes ou d'un homme, je devais le contrôler.

Edward arriva en avance mais ne sonna qu'a dix-neuf heures précises, ce qui m'amusa et me rassura aussi. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas penser à l'éventualité de sa fuite, il aurait du fuir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir à être soumis, il ignorait tout encore mais était prêt apparemment à apprendre. Edward était mystérieux et je n'aimais pas les mystères.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'il inspectait sans en avoir l'air mon salon.

« Je le voulais. »

« Pourquoi ? » insistai-je.

Il posa son regard sur moi, franchement inquisiteur. Il cherchait la réponse à cette question qui devait le rendre dingue. Il ne verrait jamais rien, je pouvais contrôler mes émotions, je pouvais mentir et prétendre.

« Curiosité, désir, principalement. »

« Tu es prêt pour cette nuit ? »

« Tu te couches toujours aussi tôt ? » demanda-t-il, espérant surement une pipe pour le féliciter de la veille.

Edward devait vite comprendre qu'il n'avait pas affaire avec une fille ordinaire. Je ne serais pas séduite par lui au point de me pâmer à ses pieds.

« Non, hier je ne me suis endormie que vers une heure du matin. » lui appris-je.

Je souris à son air étonné, il était assez crédule, ça lui passerait.

« Allons dans la chambre. »

Pour cette nuit, je décidai de dormir nue et Edward se crispa quand j'ôtai mes sous-vêtements.

« Déshabille-toi et assieds-toi. N'oublie pas, ne fais pas un bruit. »

Comme la nuit précédente, Edward obéit et je pus m'endormir car je me savais protégée. Quelques heures plus tard, il bougea, mes sens furent immédiatement en alerte. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant moi, son regard s'attarda sur moi. Je dus faire un très gros effort pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'un soumis désobéissait si tôt dans notre relation. Je retournai à mon sommeil, bien décidée à lui faire payer cette incartade.

Le soir suivant, Edward resta silencieux, il ne me posa pas de questions.

« Je veux que tu te branles sans faire de bruit. » exigeai-je quand nous fûmes face à face, nus.

Il me considéra une trop longue minute. Son sexe était déjà gonflé de désir, d'anticipation peut-être, sauf qu'Edward allait devoir attendre avant de me prendre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me tournai vers lui pour me repaitre du spectacle. Je devais apprendre comment il réagissait à l'orgasme.

Il commença à se caresser, sans rythme, sans entrain et son érection commença à faiblir. Je lui fis comprendre d'un regard que j'étais déçue par lui alors il ferma les yeux une seconde, ils étaient devenus noirs et sa queue plus dure et plus grosse encore.

Il se mit à haleter doucement, j'étais tentée de lui rappeler de se taire mais je voulais voir de quoi il était capable. Très peu de 'jeunes' soumis étaient capables de se branler en silence, très peu de 'dominants' aimaient le silence d'ailleurs.

Sa main s'activa de plus en plus vite, ses yeux se fermèrent quelques fois, toujours pour se rouvrir et me chercher. Son corps était sublime, grand, large, chaque muscle finement marqué, son torse était couvert d'une fine toison plus foncée que ses cheveux. J'expirai malgré moi, un moment d'inattention, l'excitation face à mon amant menaçait de me faire aller trop vite. J'avais envie de ce sexe sur moi, en moi mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, il était trop tôt.

« Bella... » soupira-t-il.

Comment osait-il me faire ça ?! Sa semence jaillit et alors qu'il se répandait en gémissant tout bas, je me levai et le giflai de toutes mes forces.

* * *

_Vous trouvez Bella est un peu dingue, non ? Vous saurez pourquoi mais plus tard, je suis toute « ouie » quant à vos hypothèses ceci dit ! ;-) Venez aussi en parler sur ma page Facebook: VanessaJJ Fanfiction_

_Edward va-t-il rester après cette gifle ou va-t-il prendre ses jambes à son cou ?_

_J'espère vous garder en haleine avec cette fic, un nouveau genre pour moi, pour vous peut-être aussi._

_Les chapitres seront courts, comme pour mes autres 'mini' fics (Guérison, Vous avez un message, Anges et Démons, etc)._

_Merci de me suivre et d'avance merci pour vos reviews._


	5. Chapitre 4

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 4**

**_PRECISION: ça n'est pas une fic BDSM, une review vient de me reprocher de ne pas avoir mis un avertissement dans le résumé et pour cause! Ça n'a rien à voir avec du sado maso ou autre, vous le découvrirez en lisant par la suite. Je suis un peu déçue car à cause de cette review, je dois vous prévenir et ainsi "casser" le suspense._**

_Voici la réaction d'Edward, merci pour vos superbes reviews, merci de me faire confiance car pour le moment, vous ne savez pas où vous mettez les pieds et c'est intentionnel de ma part :-P_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je la dévisageai, ahuri, la joue en feu. Pourquoi m'avait-elle giflé ? Elle était folle, complètement folle ! La haïr à cet instant fut si facile, j'oubliais tous mes fantasmes et tous mes espoirs, je ne voulais plus jouer à ce jeu. Je venais d'expérimenter le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, le plus puissant, le plus entier, sur le coup, j'avais cru que c'était un signe. Un signe qu'elle pouvait m'apporter ce dont je n'avais pas besoin mais terriblement envie. Un signe qu'elle pourrait me comprendre et peut-être même, m'aimer.

Sa gifle venait d'effacer tous ces sentiments, sa gifle m'avait sûrement rendu service, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Bella était brisée, je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment ni par qui, et je ne voulais pas savoir. Elle ne méritait pas que je la sauve de son enfer, que je la sorte de sa perversion. Elle m'apparaissait désormais telle une furie, une succube, une bête déguisée en femme fragile.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » murmura-t-elle, immobile et calme.

Je me rhabillai aussi vite que j'en fus capable, sans prononcer un mot. Malgré moi, j'étais toujours secoué plus par ma jouissance que par cette foutue gifle.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » répéta-t-elle, plus durement encore.

Je claquai la porte de sa chambre puis celle de son appartement. Je montai en voiture et démarrai à toute allure. Il me prit des pulsions de vengeance mais elle était inatteignable. Jamais je ne la blesserai, jamais je ne la frapperai et elle semblait si forte que la quitter ne lui ferait rien. Pour me venger d'elle, pour surtout réparer mon égo et effacer de ma mémoire son odeur, je voulais en posséder une autre. Une autre femme, docile, volontaire, normale.

Je repassai me changer chez moi, j'avais encore une heure avant d'aller en cours et j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Je pris une petite poignée de capotes et allai sonner chez ma voisine, une étudiante comme moi. J'avais oublié son prénom alors qu'elle m'avait fait des avances à trois reprises, salué à chaque occasion et emprunté une dizaine de fois du sucre ou du café.

« Edward ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise et ravie, en ouvrant sa porte.

Je lui décochai mon sourire ravageur et elle fondit aussitôt. Ses yeux se voilèrent, elle venait de comprendre que je n'étais pas venu à elle en tant que voisin. Elle devina mes intentions et m'ouvrit grand la porte de son appartement. Son lit était encore défait, elle s'y assit et attendit. J'aimais cela, j'aimais maitriser la situation, décider quoi et comment. Je me plantai face à elle et défit mon pantalon. D'une main experte elle me caressa et je grognai avec impatience. Je voulais plus.

Elle me suça, avec gourmandise et entrain, comme j'aimais être sucé. Pour me venger de Bella, j'éjaculais bruyamment dans la gorge de la fille. Puis je la poussai sur le lit, sortis de ma poche un préservatif que j'enfilai rapidement. Tandis que je la baisais, j'imaginais être sur Bella, j'imaginais ses râles et ses gémissements. Je voulais ses mains à elle, son corps et son regard, je voulais Bella, malgré sa folie. Cette révélation me coupa dans mes élans. Ma queue se refusa de continuer, je me retirai et me rhabillai sans un mot.

A la porte, pris de remords et de regrets, je me tournai vers ma voisine.

« Excuse-moi, je... j'ai bu cette nuit. » mentis-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer, résignée, et je rentrai chez moi. Après ça, je n'eus pas la force de sortir. Je rattraperai plus tard me dis-je en allant sous la douche. Je recopierai les notes de n'importe quelle copine de classe, me promis-je en me couchant.

Je me réveillai en début de soirée, courbaturé et las. Je me saisis de mon téléphone, une seconde je me dis qu'elle aurait pu m'appeler pour s'excuser, sauf que nous n'avions pas échangé nos numéros. Je ne savais d'elle que son prénom et son adresse, quelques détails insignifiants sur sa vie. Pourquoi alors étais-je obsédé par elle ?

Les jours suivants, je me découvris habile à me mentir à moi-même mais à dix-neuf heures précises, mon humeur changeait du tout au tout. Je me précipitai chez moi le troisième soir et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains, pour me retenir d'aller chez elle. La supplier de me reprendre, m'abaisser à ses exigences, me mettre à genoux pour lui plaire, voilà ce que mon cœur m'ordonnait. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce traitre avant Bella, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avant elle. Elle avait bouleversé ma vie, trop facilement, je l'avais laissé faire.

Étais-je un soumis dans l'âme pour désirer autant lui plaire ? Je ne savais que peu de choses sur cet univers de dominé-dominant, juste quelques clichés véhiculés par des films pornographiques. Je délaissai wikipédia pour chercher sur internet des témoignages d'hommes soumis. Parfois, des hommes mariés se plaignaient d'être contrôlés par leurs femmes mais souvent, il s'agissait de véritables soumis, ceux qui avaient besoin d'être « pris en charge », maternés. Tous ne recherchaient pas l'humiliation ou la souffrance, les dominatrices n'étaient pas toutes cruelles ou perverses. Alors où se situait Bella ? Comment définir cette relation qu'elle me proposait.

Je la croisai près de dix jours après notre dernière soirée ensemble. Elle faisait la queue pour faire une photocopie, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Je la hélai sans y réfléchir, cela devenait une habitude chez moi que de ne pas réfléchir. Bella m'ignora, je le devinais à sa façon de serrer la mâchoire. Mais ça ne me découragea pas, bien au contraire. Ce soir-là, à dix-neuf heures trente, je sonnai chez elle. Elle m'ouvrit, toujours habillée en jean et pull mais pieds nus.

« Plus jamais tu ne me parles en public. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ?»

« Je te le dis Edward, pour toi comme pour moi. »

« Je veux entrer. » lui dis-je, sans en être convaincu.

« C'est ta dernière chance Edward. »

Je pénétrai dans son appartement et allai l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Je me fichais de ma fierté, de mes peurs et de mes doutes, Bella était devenue importante... très importante.

« Tu es certain ? »

Je n'avais plus la force ni l'envie de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était devenue si facilement le centre de mon univers.

« Oui. » assurai-je, de plus en plus déterminé à la satisfaire.

« Tu vas dormir par terre à côté de mon lit. Sans faire de bruit, tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui Bella. »

« Désormais, tu m'appelleras Isabella. »

Je dormis mieux que les derniers jours, malgré la froideur du sol, malgré la frustration, parce que j'étais près d'elle et que je pouvais m'en contenter.

Une semaine durant, elle me mit à l'épreuve. Quand elle m'annonça par la suite que j'étais à prêt la toucher, elle réveilla mes pulsions et mes désirs. Cette nuit-là, elle s'allongea nue, une longue cravache à la main et elle rit quand je blêmis.

« Je ne te frapperai pas avec. »

« Ok. »

« Fais-moi confiance. » insista-t-elle.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle se servirait de la cravache pour ne pas me toucher, elle appuierait légèrement sur une main, une jambe, sur mes hanches, pour me faire bouger selon sa volonté.

« Touche-moi, me commanda-t-elle enfin, en désignant ma main droite. Touche-moi très légèrement. »

J'approchai mes doigts de son sexe, recueillant les preuves de son désir ce qui décupla le mien. Ma queue durcit encore plus et sans le vouloir, frôla la cuisse de Bella qui se crispa.

« Désolé. » murmurai-je.

« Fais-moi jouir. »

J'obtempérai et assistai au plus beau spectacle. Bella se détendit sous mes caresses, elle lâcha la cravache et ses doigts froissèrent les draps. Son corps s'arqua bientôt sous les vagues de son plaisir, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux se fermèrent, enfin elle gémit langoureusement.

Cette nuit-là, elle m'autorisa à m'installer plus confortablement par terre et me passa une couverture et un oreiller. Je n'allais pas jouir de sitôt, je n'avais jamais supporté la frustration mais pour elle, je deviendrais patient.

* * *

_Il n'a pas pu s'éloigner d'elle, leur relation va évoluer et Edward sera plus obéissant._

_A bientot!_


	6. Chapitre 5

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 5**

_Vous savez que je réponds toujours, je suis une fan des "Happy End" sans jamais tomber dans le très dramatique ou glauque._

_Merci aux autres revieweuses et à celles qui me suivent !_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Trois semaines passèrent encore, je n'avais pas vraiment fait de progrès avec Bella. Elle parlait peu et si moi je parlais, elle me chauffait pour me faire taire. J'étais donc devenu assez bavard tout en respectant ses règles.

Je n'avais pas encore compris pourquoi elle avait besoin de me contrôler, pourquoi elle avait besoin que je dorme auprès d'elle comme un garde du corps mais j'avais le sentiment que Bella avait peur. Peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, pas juste du noir ou du croque-mitaine. Il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ces angoisses qu'elle cachait avec soin.

Ce soir j'avais décidé de l'inviter chez mes parents le samedi suivant pour mon anniversaire, il était temps pour nous de sortir de chez elle. Ma conscience se moquait de moi, oui en vérité je n'étais pas rassuré à l'idée de passer une soirée sans elle. Je sonnais chez elle, impatient avant tout de la voir.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

Comme presque chaque soir quand elle m'ouvrait la porte, elle était comme soulagée et heureuse, ensuite elle reprenait toujours ses distances.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

Je lui tendis la main, priant pour qu'elle accepte ce simple geste et ce soir je devais être en veine. Elle accepta la main puis m'entraina vers sa chambre sans rien dire. J'avais décidé d'attendre la fin de la soirée pour l'inviter.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions essayer autre chose ce soir. » me lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau.

Par réflexe, je regardais derrière elle. Son ordinateur était allumé et à quatre mètres d'elle, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, juste une page de moteur de recherche. Elle surprit mon regard curieux et s'empressa d'éteindre son ordinateur.

« Que veux-tu de moi Isabella ? » répondis-je.

Je devais la mettre en confiance, la faire m'accepter, je devais être assez bien pour elle et j'aurais aimé lire ses pensées pour anticiper le moindre de ses besoins.

Elle ôta son débardeur et son jean, sous mes yeux ravis, elle me fit face uniquement vêtue d'un shorty noir.

« Nous allons nous donner chacun un orgasme. Je vais commencer. »

Mon sourire victorieux la fit se moquer de moi, peu m'importait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de rester cette machine froide et rigoureuse, pourtant quand sa langue traça la courbe de mon cou, elle commença à s'embraser.

« Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. »

J'obéis et fus récompensé par ses lèvres qui se posèrent ensuite délicatement sur chacune de mes paupières.

« Je vais te déshabiller. » chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'aidais à le faire, me soulevant ou me tournant, mais ce fut elle qui déboutonna ma chemise et mon jean, elle qui défit mes baskets, elle enfin qui me dévoilait entièrement sous ses yeux noircis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fronça son front, comme si elle se retenait de dire ou faire quelque chose. J'osai lui caresser la joue, je la voulais totalement en confiance, je ne désirais que la faire se sentir bien.

« Tu te sens capable de me prévenir avant d'éjaculer ? »

Elle entrava mes poignets et les attacha à sa tête de lit.

« Oui. » mentis-je.

Elle hésita encore, souffla puis posa sa main sur ma joue, avant de la retirer très vite.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. » murmura-t-elle.

J'étais surpris, heureux, rassuré, excité. J'apercevais enfin une petite partie d'elle, humaine et normale.

« J'accepte tes règles même si je ne les comprends... »

Elle m'embrassa pour me faire taire, me laissant pantelant. Elle me suça comme jamais je n'avais été sucé. Le fait que c'était elle jouait sans doute, le fait qu'elle m'ait attaché aux barreaux du lit aussi. Je respectai la consigne, elle n'avait encore rien dit sur mon silence, aussi je me laissai aller à râler et à grogner tout bas. Elle jouait littéralement avec mon sexe, elle le torturait de la plus sensuelle des façons et j'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir à mettre un terme à cela.

« Bella... » gémis-je en urgence en sentant mon orgasme arriver avec force.

Elle se dégagea avec grâce et se colla contre mon corps. Ses doigts s'ancrèrent sur mes hanches comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de bouger. Entre mes paupières mi-closes, je me sentis brûlé par son regard fixé sur mon visage. J'ignorai si le spectacle que je lui offrais lui plaisait, au moins j'espérais ne pas la dégouter. Une fois j'étais tombé sur une fille très prude qui avait failli vomir en me suçant et quand j'avais joui dans sa bouche, elle était partie tout recracher, écoeurée.

« Merci Isabella. »

Elle me sourit puis ses pupilles déjà noires s'illuminèrent, elle était excitée et impatiente. Elle me détacha avec maladresse ce qui sembla l'agacer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ne serait-ce que trébucher mais à la voir batailler avec les nœuds qu'elles avaient elle-même faits, je me dis qu'elle était peut-être aussi d'une maladresse maladive.

Quand je fus libre, les poignets marqués et douloureux, elle sortit de dessous son lit la cravache et la pointa avec autorité sur ma poitrine.

« Descends du lit. »

Je m'exécutai, curieux et tenu à distance par la cravache. Lorsque Bella s'allongea au milieu du lit et entreprit de se déshabiller, mon sexe reprit de la vigueur. Elle était si belle, sa peau appelait des caresses et des baisers que je n'avais pas le droit de donner.

« Reste sans bouger, ferme les yeux et ... »

Je la coupai en pensée, devinant les derniers mots avant qu'ils fussent sortis de sa bouche.

« Ne fais pas un bruit. »

Et comme j'eus du mal à lui obéir, Bella se masturbait devant moi et elle faisait du bruit. Chacun de ses soupirs déclenchait un spasme dans ma queue. Elle râla longuement et ce fut terminé.

Elle m'ordonna d'aller, sans la regarder, dans la salle de bains pour me nettoyer, elle passa ensuite près d'une demi-heure sous la douche. Enfin elle vint se coucher et nous ne parlâmes pas. Je n'avais pas oublié mon projet de la convier chez mes parents mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, son dos contre mon torse, après avoir sombré, elle se tourna vers moi et durant de longues heures, je la regardais dormir. À la lumière crue du jour, je trouverais le courage de lui parler, me jurai-je. J'étais peu à peu obligé de me bercer d'illusions pour pouvoir m'endormir.

Je la quittais au matin sans rien lui dire, elle n'était pas prête, je devais être patient.

La semaine continua, je passais trois autres soirs avec mon amante, elle marqua encore mes hanches avec ses ongles, ses baisers se prolongeaient nuit après nuit, ses yeux se fermaient plus souvent et elle s'endormait de plus en plus paisiblement. Elle nous força à rejouer la dernière séance de sexe, une seule fois j'avais osé la regarder discrètement quand elle se caressait et cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Avant d'y penser par la suite, je devais m'assurer d'être seul et d'avoir le temps de me branler.

Bella ne me demanda pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas le samedi.

Ma mère fut déçue que j'arrive finalement seul, elle qui rêvait depuis des années de me voir rencontrer 'mon grand amour' et me marier. Était-elle aussi embarrassée par mes habitudes de don juan ? Je ne me leurrais pas, même si cela était tabou, ma mère savait que je ne cherchais qu'à prendre du bon temps.

Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de recevoir, quand bien même je n'avais rien voulu de spécial pour cette occasion. Si je ne rechignais pas habituellement, c'était pour voir ses yeux pétiller de fierté sous des compliments amplement mérités.

Cette année, à mon grand désespoir, elle avait convié nos anciens voisins, la famille Stanley. La femme était vulgaire et parlait trop fort, ma mère ne voulait pas reconnaître que chaque parole prononcée par cette femme était nimbée d'hypocrisie. Le mari était ennuyeux à mourir, totalement soumis aux volontés de son épouse et de leur fille, Jessica.

Jess était sans conteste la pire de mes aventures. Adolescent, elle m'avait émoustillée avec ses décolletés et ses manières de femme. Je l'avais dépucelée lors d'une soirée, dans un lit inconnu. Depuis elle me courrait après et grâce aux erreurs que j'avais commis avec elle et d'autres, j'avais perfectionné mon procédé de drague et de rupture. Jessica s'était faite une raison et avait cessé de me poursuivre, elle ne manquait pas de me vanner si nous nous croisions. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

« Parle-nous de cette jeune fille que tu fréquentes. » me demanda ma mère en coupant le gâteau.

Malheureusement pour elle, je n'exigeais qu'une chose chaque année, je voulais manger un Cheesecake et ma mère me rabrouait toujours car elle ne pouvait pas alors impressionner les invités avec d'autres gâteaux bien plus jolis et meilleurs.

« Tu as une petite-amie ? » s'étonna Jessica.

« Oui. » répliquai-je en souriant, loin d'être aveugle et sourd, elle était sarcastique.

Mon père vint à mon secours et félicita ma mère pour son Cheesecake.

« Élisabeth, comme j'aurais aimé gouté à nouveau votre 'Hummingbird Cake'. » lâcha Mme Stanley en jouant avec sa part de gâteau comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de pain moisi.

« Le Cheesecake au chocolat blanc et à la banane le gâteau préféré d'Edward, c'est une tradition familiale. » répliqua ma mère d'un ton un peu trop mielleux.

Mon père et moi échangeâmes un regard, aurait-elle enfin compris la malignité de Mme Stanley ?

Après le repas, ma mère servit le café au salon et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Bella, en fait je mourrais d'envie de la rejoindre. Il n'était que vingt et une heures trente, réalisai-je, dépité, en regardant mon téléphone.

« T'en veux une ? »

Jessica m'avait rejoint sur la terrasse et me tendait un paquet de cigarettes. Je refusais, ma mère m'aurait tué.

« Allez Edward, admets-le. Tu n'as pas de copine, tu as même sans doute fait enfin le tour de toutes les filles et tu te retrouves seul. » ricana-t-elle.

Je me levai et soulevai mon pull et ma chemise, dévoilant mes hanches. Bella m'avait griffé à plusieurs endroits, les traces étaient encore rouges.

« Tu vois ces marques ? C'est elle qui me les a faites. »

Elle me toisa, sans doute étonnée puis elle reprit ses airs de princesse.

« Ça ne va pas durer. Tu t'es trouvé une distraction, tu changes de style mais on sait bien tous les deux que ça ne dure jamais. Tu ne gardes jamais tes petites amies plus d'un mois. »

Deux mois plus tôt, j'aurais été d'accord avec elle. Je changeais de partenaire d'ailleurs, pas de petite amie. Restait que Bella n'était pas ma petite-amie et je réalisais comme cela me dérangeait. Je la voulais comme ma petite-amie et bien plus en fait.

Le reste de la soirée, je ne fus plus capable de sourire, de faire comme si tout était normal. Je n'arrivais pas à apprécier quoique ce soit puisque Bella n'était là et que je ne savais même pas où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait. Ma mère mit ma morosité sur le compte des deux verres de champagne que j'avais bus plus tôt, elle me connaissait bien. Elle chassa sans en avoir l'air nos invités puis insista pour que je file rejoindre cette fille qui me tournait la tête. J'emportai la moitié du Cheesecake et partis chez Bella.

Bella ne dormait pas quand je sonnais chez elle, j'entendais sa télé et elle m'ouvrit rapidement.

« Je peux entrer ? » m'empressai-je de demander.

« Tu ne devais pas venir cette nuit. » me dit-elle durement.

« Je sais... pardon Bella, je voulais juste... »

J'hésitais, ma langue était lourde, ma vision trouble, j'avais sans doute trop bu pour avoir une discussion mature.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé. » céda-t-elle.

« Bien Isabella. »

* * *

_Voilà, on est entré un peu plus dans la vie d'Edward mais Bella reste un mystère. __Elle utilise une cravache non pas pour le frapper mais pour le tenir à distance et éviter aussi certains contacts physiques. Elle ne veut pas le faire souffrir, donc je répète ça n'est pas une fic BDSM. Je reviendrais sur l'épisode de la gifle, vous comprendrez que Bella a juste était prise au dépourvu et s'est mise en colère._

_Si vraiment cette fic vous parait bizarre attendez qu'elle soit finie car vous aurez la possibilité d'être rapidement rassurée et vous apprécierez mieux._

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! :-P_


	7. Chapitre 6

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Bella**

* * *

Edward avait dormi sur le canapé , la veille il m'avait demandé de déposer un paquet au réfrigérateur et avant qu'il ne se réveille, je décidai d'ouvrir ce paquet. Un Cheesecake... mon préféré. Je n'étais pas gourmande sauf pour un Cheesecake crémeux... Oh il était à la banane et au chocolat blanc, quel délice. Edward ne s'en rendrait pas compte si j'en mangeais une portion. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! J'avais cette fantaisie avec ce genre de gâteau, bien étalé sur un torse et...

« Bella ? »

Je me relevai, mon doigt voleur de Cheesecake en bouche. Je déglutis et refermai le réfrigérateur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu ce que je faisais.

« Tu aimes ? » rigola-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Le Cheesecake... Tu en as au coin de ta bouche. »

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il devine si facilement ?

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est ça. »

« Je suis un expert en dérobade de Cheesecake, tu as en plus la tête d'une voleuse ! »

Il explosa de rire et je vis rouge, je n'étais pas confortable avec ce genre d'échanges. J'étais en train de piétiner mes règles en agissant ainsi.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si parfait ?! Jamais encore je n'avais rencontré un garçon à la fois sûr de lui et sensible, un garçon capable d'endurer mes règles et capable de me faire passer les meilleures nuits depuis des années.

Dormir avec Edward m'était devenu indispensable, j'avais du lutter la veille quand il avait sonné chez moi pour ne pas le remercier, pour ne pas sourire, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sans lui, j'en étais réduite à m'endormir devant la télé devant des programmes débiles dans le genre des téléréalités, des émissions de sport ou de chasse et pêche.

Quand ma vie était normale et que j'étais inconsciente des dangers, je passais mes insomnies devant des émissions de cuisine et regardais chaque vendredi soir le film « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus capable de lire sur l'amour et j'avais si peu d'appétit que cuisiner pour moi seule était dérisoire.

« Bella? »

Il passa une main devant mes yeux, son sourire menaçait de briser un à un les murs que j'avais bâti entre le monde et moi, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« Pourquoi tu es venu hier ? » l'attaquai-je, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place.

« J'avais... euh... envie de te voir. J'aurais du téléphoner, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu as ramené un Cheesecake chez moi ? » demandai-je plus doucement.

Il avait compris son erreur et très sincèrement j'aimais sa spontanéité, je n'y étais tout simplement pas habituée. M'aurait-il désirée si j'avais été normale, insouciante, joyeuse ?

« Ma mère l'a préparé pour moi... c'était mon anniversaire hier. »

Je me sentais vraiment nulle, je lui donnais à composer avec la Bella revêche et qui voulait tout contrôler, et avec la Bella peureuse mais humaine

« Oh... Bon anniversaire Edward. »

« Merci Bella. »

Il fallait qu'il soit attendrissant en plus !

Lui qui était souvent trop bavard, pourquoi avait-il hésité à me parler de son anniversaire ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il choisi de finir sa soirée sur mon canapé défoncé ? Il m'avait appelée Bella... Dans sa bouche, mon nom résonnait comme un piège déguisé en prière, un murmure destiné à me faire céder sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Je ne voyais jamais mes amants le jour, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas peur et me sentais assez forte pour avancer seule. Edward n'aurait pas du se trouver ici dans ma cuisine à huit heures du matin.

« Tu peux en manger autant que tu veux mais avec une fourchette. » me lança-t-il très sérieusement avant de sortir de ma cuisine.

Je l'entendis aller dans la salle de bains, la chasse d'eau fut actionnée une minute plus tard et enfin la douche... C'était sa routine matinale. Habituellement il aurait du partir juste après cette routine, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir alors que je ne voulais que l'avoir avec moi la journée entière. Je ne pouvais plus nier qu'Edward était différent, je n'avais pourtant pas décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

D'où me venaient ces envies, ces besoins, ces « et si ? », jamais je ne... Bon sang ce Cheesecake était à tomber ! Je m'assis à table et entamai davantage ce pur bijou de pâtisserie avec une fourchette. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Edward...

J'avais tenté d'être avec un mec normal au début, ça avait raté, il n'avait pas compris mes peurs et mes exigences. J'avais besoin d'être parfaitement à l'écoute de mon environnement, je refusais d'être surprise par quoique ce soit. On s'était disputé, il m'avait quittée en me disant que j'avais besoin de dominer et qu'il n'était pas adepte du sadomasochisme. Et l'idée avait fait son chemin. Avec un soumis au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer, je n'aurais pas à prétendre, je n'aurais même pas à coucher avec.

Mon premier avait été un homme d'une trentaine d'année, Paul, il m'avait initiée à cet univers et s'était soumis facilement. Il me quitta aussi, j'étais trop facile selon lui. Il me poussa à être plus exigeante, plus dure, plus égoïste. Il m'envoya d'autres hommes et au fil des années, j'avais fait appel à lui quand un soumis ne me satisfaisait plus.* Mon exigence était la même, un homme suffisamment fort physiquement et endurant pour me protéger la nuit.

« Tu as presque tout mangé ! » s'exclama Edward sur le seuil de ma cuisine, vêtu seulement d'une serviette tenant comme par miracle sur ses hanches.

Il fit une grimace déçue, nous partagions cette passion « dévorante » pour les Cheesecakes apparemment. Je devais me rattraper avec lui, il n'était pas un soumis, il était là malgré ma folie. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien avec un homme. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui... oui rien qu'une fois, je voulais garder Edward et ne pas me poser trop de questions. Je ne me laisserais pas totalement aller.

« Attends-moi dans le salon, ne t'habille pas. » commandai-je.

Il m'obéit, j'en frissonnai à l'avance... Je me précipitai sous la douche et moins de dix minutes plus tard, nue et mes cheveux encore ruisselants, j'allai le chercher et le ramenai dans la cuisine. Je déplaçai avec précaution le gâteau sur le bord de l'évier.

« Allonge-toi sur la table. » lui ordonnai-je.

Quand il passa devant moi, je lui arrachai sa serviette et il sursauta mais ne répliqua pas. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je déposai un morceau de Cheesecake sur son torse, me rejouant ma fantaisie. Edward soupira, c'était érotique, excitant, j'eus l'envie de le sucer avec le goût de cette crème de banane et de chocolat blanc en bouche. Dans mon empressement, j'oubliai de donner les consignes mais Edward ne fit aucun bruit et me prévint avant de jouir.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demandai-je en minaudant un peu.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'acquiescer avec entrain.

« Descends et mange sur moi. »

Je tentai de lui cacher ma peur, j'avais peur qu'il me touche alors même qu'il avait toujours agi avec douceur avec moi. Ou bien avais-je peur de cette douceur justement ? Il étala le Cheesecake sur moi, le répartissant dans le creux de ma gorge, sur mes épaules, sur mes seins, mon ventre. Il prit son temps pour me dévorer avec le gâteau et à chaque contact de ses lèvres ou de sa langue sur moi, je fus secouée par un tressaillement au plus profond de mon ventre.

Mon sexe appelait le sien, c'était beaucoup trop tôt mais j'avais envie d'être unie à lui de cette manière. Il me regarda avec envie, le vert émeraude fut remplacé par le noir onyx, il ressemblait à un affamé. Le soir, à la lumière pâle de ma lampe de chevet, je n'avais pas encore remarqué le pouvoir de ces yeux là, jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie si désirée. Il me demanda le droit de me faire jouir avec sa langue, j'acquiesçai et me redressai sur mes coudes, fascinée de voir Edward se perdre entre mes jambes.

Sa langue me donna tant de plaisir, j'en aurais crié si j'avais pu. En redescendant de cet orgasme puissant, je vis Edward venir à côté de ma tête, il me sourit gentiment, un peu fier tout de même.

« Tu dois y aller. » soufflai-je.

Il se rembrunit, ne me questionna pas et partit s'habiller. Non je pouvais pas encore coucher avec lui. Je devais gagner en résistance, ce garçon me faisait tourner la tête, il commençait à me devenir indispensable or je ne devais compter sur personne.

« Au revoir Isabella. » me lança-t-il avant de sortir de mon appartement.

Je parvins à ne plus penser à lui de la journée, du moins ce fut ce que je prétendis. Ce soir-là, je résistais à l'envie de le faire venir, du moins je ne composais pas son numéro mais mon doigt était resté suspendu au-dessus des touches.

Le lendemain matin avait lieu ma remise de diplôme ainsi que celle d'Edward, nous en avions à peine parlé deux semaines plus tôt. En arrivant, je le vis aussitôt entouré de ses parents. J'avais oublié leur nom mais leur visage étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, Edward m'avait montré une photo d'eux lors de notre premier et unique rendez-vous.

Mon père passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me guida vers l'auditorium prévu pour la cérémonie. Il ne cessa de me répéter comme il était fier de moi et qu'il avait hâte de voir ce que j'allais accomplir. Charlie avait été le seul témoin de mon changement. Lui seul avait détecté mes changements, ma morosité et ma solitude qui s'étaient accrues, ma peur de la nuit, ma peur de l'inconnu, celle des foules et celle de l'isolement. Pourtant j'avais tout nié et avec le temps il avait surement décidé de me faire confiance et de me laisser être comme j'en avais besoin.

Edward m'aperçut lorsque je le dépassai. Il me sourit mais d'un regard je lui rappelai une de mes règles : rester loin de moi en public. Ma mère arriva en retard, elle fit se lever une dizaine de personnes pour qu'elle et Phil puissent prendre place aux côtés de Charlie. La cérémonie fut longue et ennuyeuse, une fois mon diplôme en main, je filai rejoindre ma famille. Il me tardait de quitter cet endroit.

« Bonjour Bella. »

Je me figeai, une rage sans nom envahit mon être, je ne pouvais pas la contenir. Je glissai à ma famille que je revenais et ils rigolèrent, pensant sans doute que j'allais bécoter ce beau jeune homme brun. Je me retournai vers cet imbécile de Jacob, d'un regard je lui ordonnai de me suivre et quand je fus assez éloignée de mes parents, je le poussai sans ménagement vers les coulisses du l'auditorium.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ?! » lui criai-je.

« Je devais te revoir... tu me manques. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu connais les règles, et celle-ci est toujours valable ! Tu ne me regardes pas et tu ne me parles pas quand nous sommes en public ! »

« Je sais mais... je veux être à toi, donne-moi une autre chance. »

Il posa une main sur mon bras droit, prêt à me supplier. Se doutait-il que j'étais capable de lui briser les deux jambes en moins d'une minute ? J'avais des années de cours d'autodéfense à mon actif ainsi que des cours de judo et de taïkendo.

« Tout va bien, je m'occupe de lui. » gronda Edward en apparaissant derrière Jacob.

Il lui ôta la main en un mouvement rapide puis le plaqua contre le mur.

« C'est fini ! Ne refais jamais ça ! » jetai-je à mon ancien amant.

Je m'éloignai en courant mais quelque chose m'empêcha de quitter l'auditorium en laissant en plan Edward et Jake dans un même lieu. Et si ce dernier révélait à mon amant que j'étais bien pire que ce qu'il croyait ? Je repartis en direction des coulisses, la plupart des élèves et leurs familles étaient déjà partis. J'avais redouté autre chose, en approchant j'entendis les deux garçons se crier dessus.

« Tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! » s'écriait Jacob.

Je les découvris engagés dans une lutte violente. Edward semblait avoir l'avantage, il retenait Jacob de partir pour me rejoindre.

« Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la satisfaire ! » accusait encore Jacob, avant de donner un coup de poing au visage d'Edward.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il vint à mes genoux, les mains tendues vers moi. Edward le fit tomber à terre puis le traina pour l'éloigner. J'étais fascinée par sa façon de se mouvoir un peu féline, il n'était pas aussi fort que Jacob mais compensait grâce à une bonne technique et une grande rapidité. Jake perdit sa concentration quand il comprit que je ne le reprendrais jamais, il comprit qu'Edward était spécial pour moi comme Jake aurait voulu l'être. Une seconde suffit à Edward lui donner un coup qui le fit s'effondrer et il ne riposta plus.

Edward posa ensuite une main dans le bas de mon dos et me pressa de partir. Juste avant de sortir des coulisses, je le stoppai et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'embrassai longuement, j'étais excitée par sa victoire et subjuguée par lui. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte, l'oeil en dessous bleuissait déjà et sa lèvre supérieure était fendue.

« Merci Edward. » lui chuchotai-je ensuite en collant mon front contre le sien.

« Ta famille t'attend et la mienne aussi. » me dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il me prit la main pour m'entraîner hors de l'auditorium et la lâcha quand il aperçut ses parents. Sa mère courut vers lui, inquiète de le voir amocher. Sans un regard pour moi, il partit la rejoindre à mi-chemin. Je retournai auprès de ma famille qui n'avait rien vu, le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux. Que m'avait donc fait Edward pour me rendre si émotionnelle ?

* * *

_L'histoire va avancer, Bella se dévoile un peu plus. Elle a des problèmes mais reste humaine !_

_* Clin d'oeil à 50 shades of Grey, Bella a aussi un pourvoyeur en soumis !_

_Encore merci de me lire_


	8. Chapitre 7

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 7**

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Ma mère s'inquiéta aussitôt, elle ne remarqua sans doute pas Bella. Ma famille m'enveloppa et me guida jusqu'à notre voiture. Mon père sortit la trousse de premier secours qui se trouvait dans le coffre et s'appliqua à essuyer le sang qui coulait sur mon visage. Je savais que je n'avais rien de grave, ça devait être impressionnant cependant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » me pressa finalement ma mère, au bord des larmes.

« Un mec qui ne comprend pas ce que veut dire « non », je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. »

« Et la fille va bien ? »

« Oui. » lâchai-je, pas du tout convaincu d'avoir bien agi.

Elle insista pour que je vois un médecin et nous allâmes aux urgences. On dut me faire trois points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière puis on appliqua une pommade sur mon œil qui avait presque doublé de volume.

« Je suis fier de toi. » me dit mon père quand je les rejoignis.

Il me l'avait déjà dit, des dizaines de fois et toujours je m'étais senti méritant, pas aujourd'hui. Serait-il fier de moi si il savait que je m'étais lié à une jeune fille en apparence normale, banale même, une jeune fille non pas timide mais secrète ? Serait-il fier de moi si il savait que j'avais passé des nuits à la regarder dormir, à me laisser dicter le moindre geste, à me faire jeter après chaque nuit ?

Ma mère tint à faire développer les photos sur le chemin du retour, elle avait déjà le cadre depuis des semaines. Elle accrocha dans notre salon la photo prise après la remise des diplômes, nous y posions tout sourire, le stéréotype de la famille unie et heureuse.

Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur, je réussis à mettre de côté Bella un certain temps. Dès que je le pus, je prétendis être encore sonné par cette bagarre et me retirai dans ma chambre d'adolescent.

Malgré mes efforts, je repensais à Bella et à ce garçon. Elle n'avait pas été en danger, elle avait eu le contrôle sur lui auparavant et pouvait encore l'exercer. L'avait-elle revu depuis que je partageais ses nuits ?

J'avais tout entendu, j'avais compris qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. J'avais d'abord voulu le défendre, le raisonner, l'épargner. Il m'avait paru si misérable, j'avais pitié de lui encore maintenant. Ce regard froid qu'elle lui avait jeté, ces mots durs, sans appel, qu'elle lui avait jetés m'avaient écoeuré. Elle l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Et puis il l'avait touchée et j'avais vu rouge, Bella était à moi, pas à lui... Non, elle n'était pas à moi, j'étais fou de penser à elle ainsi. Un jour elle me traiterait de la même façon qu'elle avait traité ce garçon, elle me dirait que tout serait fini et irait embrasser un autre plus fort que moi, plus neuf et plus docile sans doute.

Je n'étais pas si différent de ce garçon. Clairement il était un soumis, un homme qui voulait, par besoin ou par préférence, obéir. Je connaissais cette sensation ambiguë d'être dominé, contrôlé, dirigé, j'avais été réticent et j'avais aimé. Si la gifle de Bella avait été une alerte pour moi, j'étais revenu vers elle, convaincu que ça n'avait été qu'un accident. Si j'obéissais à ces règles, jamais plus elle ne me frapperait.

Je devais au moins reconnaître une bonne fois pour toute que j'étais engagé dans une relation anormale, dangereuse pour moi, et l'issue était déjà écrite. Bella se lasserait de moi, elle ne gardait jamais un homme très longtemps. Toutes mes fantaisies sur elle m'avaient aveuglé.

Si j'avais compris avant que je tomberais éperdument amoureux d'elle et qu'elle allait avoir ce pouvoir de me briser d'un regard ou d'une parole, j'aurais fui. J'aurais fui parce que j'aimais ma vie d'avant, je regrettais le temps où je draguais le matin et couchais avec ma conquête le soir. Je regrettais l'époque où je n'avais qu'à me préoccuper de mes études. Bella avait tout changé et je ne voyais pas d'autre chemin pour moi. J'allais vivre dans l'attente qu'elle se lasse, qu'elle m'ordonne de partir.

Une petite voix me donna un peu d'espoir. Si seulement je pouvais la comprendre, connaître les raisons de son comportement, je pourrais peut-être la changer, la guérir. Cette utopie, je devais la garder, la chérir, la cultiver, sans elle, je n'avais pas envie d'avancer.

Ce soir-là, j'allai chez Bella, plus décidé que jamais à m'imposer dans sa vie. Avec impatience, je sonnai chez elle et je me félicitai quand elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Elle m'avait choisi pour mon physique, pour ce visage si souvent admiré par d'autres. Ce soir je faisais peur à voir mais c'était à cause d'elle et il était bien normal de la confronter.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

« Entre Edward, comment tu vas ? »

Elle me prit la main pour me conduire sur son canapé. Elle examina mon visage puis mes mains écorchées.

« Tu n'aurais pas du te battre avec lui, je pouvais m'en sortir seule. » me sermonna-t-elle sans colère.

« Je sais, il ne le méritait pas. Mais il t'a touchée. » répliquai-je.

Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne rien lui dire, si elle devinait que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, elle me jetterait encore plus tôt.

« Merci Edward pour ce que tu as fait. Je suis si fière de toi. »

« Fière ? » répétai-je, ahuri.

« Oui, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais capable de me... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna un instant. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, elle avait pris cette expression détachée.

« Viens te coucher. » m'ordonna-t-elle calmement.

Je n'étais pas fatigué.

« Ok. » répliquai-je, vaincu.

Elle me fit m'assoir sur son lit, elle me déshabilla me laissant en caleçon. Elle ouvrit ses draps et me commanda doucement de me coucher. Ma tête se posa sur son oreiller et son odeur me rendit dur. Pourquoi m'obsédait-elle à ce point ? Elle n'était pas saine, pas normale et elle allait me briser le cœur.

« Dors, je te surveille. » chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant par terre à côté du lit.

Ses doigts jouèrent de longues minutes dans mes cheveux et sur mes joues, elle ne pouvait pas réaliser le bien fou qu'elle me procurait. Sous son regard attentif, sous ses mains câlines, je me sentis soudain fort, si fort, assez fort pour elle. Tout ce que ce garçon m'avait dit se répétait dans ma tête notamment une phrase : « Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la satisfaire ». Je ne cessais de me demander si il avait couché avec Bella, il m'avait paru dévouée à elle, totalement obsédé par elle.

Quand elle m'avait embrassé, après que j'ai achevé le garçon, ça avait été différent. Déjà elle l'avait fait hors de son appartement, c'était contre ses propres règles. Ensuite, elle l'avait fait spontanément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et alors que j'avais voulu juste l'embrasser tout aussi passionnément, l'enlacer pour ne plus la perdre de vue, j'avais du l'éloigner de moi. Je lui avais rappelé que nous étions attendus parce devant mes yeux, je revoyais encore ce garçon la supplier.

Enfin, elle ne m'avait pas repoussé quand je lui avais pris la main, et je l'aurais gardée dans la mienne si il n'y avait pas eu mes parents. J'avais eu mal de devoir la laisser partir mais j'avais eu peur de devoir la présenter à ma famille, peur de sa réaction à elle. J'étais habitué à son attitude froide et réservée, pas les miens. Nous étions dans la famille des gens vifs, bruyants et démonstratifs. Bella se serait-elle sentie à l'aise avec eux ?

« Ta famille t'a posé des questions ? » me questionna-t-elle alors, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« Oui, ils pensent que je t'ai sauvée... je suis un héros pour eux. » dis-je avec amertume et Bella le comprit.

Elle resta silencieuse alors que je crevais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Tous mes doutes, toutes mes appréhensions, j'étais encore prêt à les oublier si seulement elle voulait bien me laisser faire. Sa main était restée sur ma joue aussi je me tournai vers elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ôter.

Nos regards se parlèrent en silence, j'ignorais si le sien comprenait le mien qui lui criait ma dévotion. Pris au piège, je ne voulais pas me défaire de ce sortilège qu'elle m'avait lancé. Bella tenait mon cœur et ma vie entre ses petites mains fines et pales.

Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré toute ma volonté, j'étais épuisé par des nuits trop courtes et des journées à attendre le moment de rejoindre Bella.

« Tu es celui que j'attendais. » crus-je l'entendre me murmurer tandis que le sommeil me cueillait.

* * *

_Edward se résigne, il l'aime et est prêt à prendre ce qu'elle veut bien lui donner... A bientôt pour la suite._


	9. Chapitre 8

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Bella**

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'avais été fière de lui, je n'étais pas prête à lui expliquer vraiment. Je voulais le remercier et j'avais échoué. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le surveiller était un acte significatif de ma part. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Je voulais lui montrer autrement qu'il comptait pour moi.

Le lendemain soir, je l'accueillis à moitié nue et il réagit comme je l'avais espéré. Il n'avait pas pu parler, ses mains s'étaient tendues vers moi, son sexe s'était durci dans son jean. Je le guidai jusqu'à ma chambre, il y avait deux oreillers dans mon lit et des préservatifs sur la table de nuit. J'étais nerveuse et en lui montrant ouvertement ce que je voulais de lui, j'espérais ne pas avoir à parler mais il se stoppa sur le seuil.

« Viens. »

Il me rejoignit sur le lit, son regard, profond et envoutant, s'obscurcit et mes joues, ces traîtresses, rosirent.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Parce que je préférais ne pas le faire moi-même, je ne me faisais pas confiance pour ne pas abîmer ses vêtements.

« Essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. » murmurai-je, ma voix enrouée par le désir.

Il acquiesça et se positionna entre mes jambes. Je saisis sa main et la portai à mon sexe, sa moiteur étourdit Edward. Il ferma ses yeux et respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de sentir mon odeur sur lui.

J'entendis le chien des voisins faire sa ronde du soir, la petite épicerie crachait de la musique techno à deux pas de mon immeuble, des voitures allaient et venaient, j'avais conscience du monde extérieur mais quand Edward s'introduisit en moi, je n'entendis plus rien, je ne vis plus rien et je n'avais pas peur.

Il était doux et tendre, patient, attentif. Pourquoi donc voulais-je plus ? Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas lui réclamer de me prendre plus fort, je luttais contre mes mains qui voulaient s'accrocher à lui, je luttais contre mon cœur qui voulait se réveiller et battre la chamade. Edward me faisait sentir désirable et en sécurité, en ne faisant qu'un avec lui, j'étais belle et heureuse.

Mon orgasme me laissa sans voix, sans force, sans désir de bouger. Le sien le laissa souriant et fier. Il s'endormit rapidement, me serrant contre lui. Je sombrai peu après et me réveillai à l'aube. Edward était paisible et beau, la lumière filtrant à travers mes rideaux allumait un flambeau de bronze dans ses cheveux et révélait la finesse de son grain de peau. Me lasserais-je un jour de lui ?

La réalité gâchait toujours tout dans ma vie. Comme j'aurais aimé rester allongée avec lui en ignorant les horreurs du monde extérieur. J'aurais tout donné pour n'avoir qu'une heure d'innocence et d'ignorance.

J'allai me doucher et enlevai à regret son odeur sur moi. Tandis que je me rinçais les cheveux, je l'entendis entrer dans la salle de bains. Rassurée je continuais ma routine quand soudain, il entra dans la douche et m'enlaça par derrière. Mon corps se mit à frissonner, je n'avais pas prévu cela, dans ma tête se rejouait l'instant où j'avais été attrapée et balancée contre un mur, quelques années auparavant.

Je fis un immense effort pour ne pas repousser Edward car à ce moment, j'avais à la fois peur de lui et besoin qu'il me protège. Lui ne comprit pas pourquoi je m'étais tendue, il me crut encore prête à coucher de nouveau avec lui et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes seins et mon ventre jusqu'à se perdre en moi. Je me laissai aller contre son torse large et m'agrippai à son cou. Edward commença à me torturer sensuellement, il alterna les caresses pour toujours me frustrer. Pour me venger, je me déhanchai lentement contre lui, son sexe frottait contre le bas de mon dos.

« Arrête. » ordonnai-je quand pour la énième fois il suspendit ses caresses sur mon clitoris.

Il me fit jouir facilement, rapidement, tout mon corps se relâcha et il dut me supporter pour m'éviter de tomber.

« Tu as aimé ? » susurra-t-il, sa voix enrouée.

Ce fut comme un réveil, une douche froide. Il m'avait prise par surprise, il n'avait pas respecté mes règles.

« Non. »

« Tu viens de crier mon nom. » insista-t-il.

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. C'était trop dangereux.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Edward ! »

Je sortis de la douche et fonçai dans ma chambre, ma serviette en main. Quand il me rejoignit, j'étais habillée, le lit était fait et ses vêtements étaient posés sur la chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » me demanda-t-il, penaud.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, me surprendre. »

« Pardon. »

« Je suis sérieuse Edward... » balbutiai-je, sentant la panique monter en moi.

Il était à moitié nu devant moi et terriblement excitant. Je n'avais plus le contrôle, il avait dit que j'avais crié, et je n'avais rien entendu tandis qu'il m'avait faite jouir. Comment faire pour survivre si il me déconnectait du monde, même pour quelques minutes ? Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

« Tu dois partir. » décidai-je.

J'avais peur, trop peur et maintenant que le soleil s'était levé, je devais le virer de chez moi et vite. Je ne pourrais me calmer qu'en étant seule.

« Pars Edward. »

« Je reviens ce soir ? »

Je secouai la tête un peu trop fort et il pâlit.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets de ne plus faire ça... »

« Pars, laisse-moi quelques jours. »

« Je reviendrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui tournai le dos, j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'entraver moi-même pour ne pas pouvoir embrasser Edward et changer d'avis. J'avais besoin de temps, même seule, juste pour reprendre le contrôle et me concentrer.

« Je te protégerai Bella, je te le jure. »

Il s'était rhabillé et il sortit de ma chambre s'arrêtant un instant à côté de moi. Je sentis qu'il voulait me toucher, qu'il attendait un geste de ma part, un mot pour le rassurer.

« Je t'appelle dans quelques jours. » chuchotai-je.

Il partit et mes larmes gagnèrent la bataille. Je m'effondrai par terre et me laissais envahir par mes émotions.

Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre et je m'étais trompée. Il ne pouvait pas être celui que j'attendais parce qu'il était libre et insouciant. Je ne voulais plus le forcer, je n'avais plus la force d'essayer de le faire et encore moins la volonté de le changer.

* * *

_Bella une girouette ? Non une personne qui a peur et doute, voilà tout. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	10. Chapitre 9

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 9**

_Je vous garantis qu'il y aura une fin heureuse... mais pas tout de suite ! Ceci dit, ça me turlupine de les faire autant souffrir et je vais peut-être leur épargner d'autres épreuves. Affaire à suivre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Il passa ses nuits dans sa voiture devant chez moi, je n'eus pas le courage d'aller l'enguirlander, en fait je dormis presque bien. Au bout d'une semaine, je dus me résoudre à prendre une autre décision. L'université venait de changer mon cursus et je devais changer deux modules, or il n'y en avait aucun autre qui me plaisait. L'université de Jacksonville avait un programme dédié, argua Renée quand je l'appelai pour ne pas annuler comme chaque année ma semaine de vacances chez elle.

Elle fut si surprise et s'enthousiasma à l'idée que peut-être je resterais vivre avec elle. J'aimais être indépendante mais pas seule et ma mère me manquait. Vivre là-bas serait le parfait remède à Edward. Tout pourrait aller mieux pour moi si je n'avais plus à lutter pour ne pas lui téléphoner et lui ordonner de venir.

Je pris mes billets d'avion pour deux semaines à Jacksonville puis prévint ma propriétaire que j'allais peut-être devoir déménager. Mon père prit plutôt bien la nouvelle mais me fit promettre de ne pas materner Renée. Rester donc à vérifier sur place que je pouvais m'habituer à vivre en Floride et deux semaines n'étaient pas de trop.

Mais quelque soit l'endroit où je vivrais, je ne pouvais plus être avec Edward. Pour lui comme pour moi, cette relation n'était pas saine. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée de le changer et de le soumettre à mes règles. Je ne voulais pas noircir son avenir et pourrir sa vie. J'avais bien assez avec mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes doutes, j'avais seulement besoin de protection.

Je ne me posais même pas la question du sexe, avoir un nouvel amant après Edward était encore inimaginable pour moi. Ça changerait, il le fallait bien parce que sinon cela signifierait qu'il était important pour moi, trop important et alors je l'exposerais au danger.

Je ne devais jamais oublier que ma vie, plus que celle des autres, ne tenait qu'à un fil, le monstre reviendrait pour moi.

Il était des jours où j'envisageais sérieusement de vivre dans un couvent, de vivre cachée de tout ou encore de me perdre et me laisser partir. Ces jours-là, je restais cloitrée chez moi, dans mon petit coin situé derrière ma cuisine. C'était une pièce d'un mètre carré sans ouverture vers l'extérieur, j'avais mis juste un coussin par terre.

Edward répondit à mon premier appel et arriva peu avant dix huit heures.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-il, en s'approchant trop près de moi.

Je m'étais préparée à lui résister, j'avais répété mon texte des dizaine de fois, je savais quoi faire et comment réussir, à condition qu'il ne me touche pas.

« Je pars vivre à Jacksonville. » annonçai-je calmement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon cursus a été changé. »

« Je... c'est soudain. Tu ne peux pas faire autre chose ou aller moins loin ? »

Il n'allait pas accepter facilement, je me renforçais en pensant qu'il serait mieux sans moi, il m'oublierait vite.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? J'ai envie de partir loin. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Edward, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus de toi. C'est fini. »

Il pâlit puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il entama des aller-retour dans mon salon se demandant peut-être comment me convaincre de rester. Pour sa défense, j'avais si souvent changé d'avis le concernant, je lui avais donné une deuxième chance et une troisième, jamais encore cela ne m'était arrivé.

Il se planta finalement devant moi, je ne savais pas ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il voulait me dire ou me faire. Je détestais cela.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser. J'ai merdé la dernière fois mais tu dois encore m'apprendre. »

« Edward, ne me force pas à le dire. »

Je n'avais pas le choix, je me cachais derrière un masque froid, cruel. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je voulais le protéger. Il ne devait pas le comprendre non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Il croisa ses bras et me fixa comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire.

« Tu cherches à me faire une analyse ? » répliquai-je, acide.

« Je veux te comprendre Bella. »

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. »

« Alors au moins, dis-moi comment tout a commencé. »

« Non. »

Il allait me prendre pour une folle, il allait me détester, il allait partir.

« Je veux t'aider. Je suis certain d'y parvenir si tu me disais pourquoi tu as si peur. A deux on sera plus fort. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas dans le noir. »

Je ris amèrement, j'étais celle qui vivait dans le noir, lui était le jour et la lumière. Il avait une joie de vivre à toute épreuve, il avait un avenir et des possibilités.

« Dis-moi Isabella. »

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il ne devait pas pleurer pour moi, jamais.

« Ne pars pas. »

« Ne fais pas ça Edward, je déteste les gens qui se croient dans une tragédie grecque. Je ne peux pas te le dire, je l'ai juré mais je... ce que je peux te dire... »

Comment en parler sans me mettre à paniquer ? Je respirais plusieurs fois et gardais les yeux bien ouverts, sinon je reverrais la mort.

« A seize ans, j'ai été attaquée, sauvagement, un monstre en quelque sorte. J'ai failli mourir mais ça n'était pas à cause de moi, je n'en étais pas responsable. Ce jour-là j'ai décidé de contrôler tout ce que je pouvais, je ne laisse rien au hasard quand je peux décider. »

Je ne me trouvai pas cohérente, je l'avais sûrement plus perturbé encore.

« Tu me contrôles, tu le sais. »

« Pas aussi bien que je le croyais. »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai pas réfléchi ce matin-là, je voulais juste être avec toi.»

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te pardonner, je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. » mentis-je.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Tu as changé Edward, tu n'es plus le même et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux te contrôler plus longtemps. »

« Je te promets de ne plus agir ainsi. »

« Tu ne pourras pas tenir ta promesse, je le sais. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne garde jamais un amant très longtemps. Je me lasse, ou bien il se lasse, il trouve une autre plus saine d'esprit ou une plus perverse. Il veut me changer... s'imposer, partager le pouvoir. »

Je le contournai pour aller ouvrir la porte et il me suivit.

« Bella, je t'en supplie. »

« Ne fais pas un bruit Edward. » lui dis-je, enfonçant un poignard dans mon propre cœur.

« Non ! » se révolta-t-il, le regard embué et fou.

Il attrapa mon bras pour me forcer à rester près de lui, je ne ressentis ni douleur ni angoisse. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Je voulais le repousser aussi fort que possible parce qu'il voulait me forcer et me contraindre.

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserai me piéger Edward. » parvins-je à dire sans pleurer.

Il me lâcha et je lui ouvris la porte. Il partit sans faire de bruit.

Je tombai à terre en pleurs et attendis d'entendre sa voiture démarrer avant de ramper jusqu'à ma forteresse.

* * *

_Oui ils ont rompu, lui n'a pas eu le choix (clin d'oeil à la rupture dans New Moon, petite revanche personnelle contre Edward).Pour info, vous saurez de quoi a peur Bella quasiment à la fin de cette fic, mais n'hésitez pas à deviner._


	11. Chapitre 10

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 10**

**PDV Edward**

J'avais encore de l'espoir, Bella n'avait pas déménagé. Grâce à mon charme, j'avais convaincu sa propriétaire, une 'cougar' d'une cinquantaine d'années, de m'ouvrir l'appartement pour que je récupère soi-disant un livre. J'avais constaté que Bella n'avait emmené en Floride que le strict minimum. J'avais bien sûr été tenté de fouiller et de percer le mystère de mon amante, je n'en avais pas le temps. Contre ce service, j'avais invité à boire un café ladite propriétaire.

Après cela, je tentais de joindre sa mère, je ne savais rien d'elle, juste qu'elle et le père de Bella avaient divorcé quand Bella était encore un bébé. Je ne pus la localiser, la mère de Bella ne portait plus le nom Swan sans doute.

Alors je me mis à arpenter le quartier de Bella et mes efforts furent récompensés au bout de deux jours, quoique je n'aurais pas envisagé ainsi ce nouveau face-à-face. Il était près de dix-neuf heures, je me commandais un café au coin de la 47ème, à deux cent mètres de l'appartement de Bella quand je fus poussé contre le mur.

« Où est-elle ?! »

C'était ce garçon qui avait provoqué Bella lors de notre remise de diplômes, celui que j'avais guetté, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas abandonné non plus.

« Chez sa mère... lâche-moi. » grognai-je en l'empoignant par le col.

« Va te faire foutre ! Cette fois-ci, je vais me battre ! »

Il semblait plus désespéré que moi, mal rasé, mal habillé, de larges cernes sous ses yeux noirs. Il faisait bien plus impressionnant, sans Bella pour le rabaisser.

« Pourquoi ?! Elle ne voulait pas quitter Seattle ! »

Voilà un détail que j'ignorais, j'avais eu raison de le rechercher.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Les passants nous lançaient des regards curieux et alarmés. Je vis à l'intersection à ma droite, deux policiers en train de parler avec une femme qui nous pointa du doigt.

« Viens, j'ai à te parler. »

Le garçon me suivit, ses poings serrés, il refusa de me lâcher du regard. Je l'entraînai dans un bar et nous commandai deux whisky.

« Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »

« Jake. » répondit-il, méfiant.

« Tu as été avec elle combien de temps ? »

« Huit moins... ça aurait du continuer mais elle t'a rencontré et m'a jeté. »

« Et tu l'as mal pris. » conclus-je, me souvenant de ses suppliques à Bella.

« Tu sais ce que c'est. Un contrat rompu aussi abruptement... c'est difficile. »

« Un contrat ? » tiquai-je.

« Ouais, enfin pas un contrat écrit mais tu sais bien, le contrat entre un dominant et un soumis. »

J'ouvris grand la bouche et les yeux, que me racontait-il ?

« Tu n'as pas eu de règles à respecter, peut-être ? » se moqua-t-il.

Oui j'avais eu des règles et oui l'attitude de Bella, souvent digne d'un dictateur, m'avait déjà choqué et blessé. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu de mots comme soumis, domination, sadique... Jake n'était pas qu'un simple ancien amant.

« Paul et moi on ne t'a jamais vu, tu es nouveau c'est ça ? »

« Qui est Paul ? »

« C'est lui qui aide Isabella à se trouver des soumis. Il a enquêté sur toi quand je lui ai dis qu'Isabella t'avait pris comme soumis. »

« Elle n'est pas adepte de ça. » répliquai-je avec colère.

Pas elle, pas ma douce Bella, pas celle qui n'avait que peur de la nuit et des monstres, pas celle qui aimait le cheesecake à la banane...

« Je t'accorde qu'elle est du côté des gentils dominateurs. »

« Je te colle un poing si tu continues ! » m'écriai-je.

Au moins, personne ne faisait attention à nous, le bar était bondé et bruyant.

« Huit mois avec elle... c'était génial et j'ai cru que nous pouvions avoir plus. Je ne pouvais plus me contenter de ses nuits. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Chaque mot de ma question me laissa un goût de bile dans la bouche. J'étais jaloux, j'étais furieux, j'étais perdu.

« Oui. » répondit-il en me regardant avec arrogance. Et toi ? Je parie que non, elle t'a gardé à peine quelques mois. »

Pas besoin de répondre, il comprit à mon regard que j'avais aussi été son amant.

« Quoi ?! Si tôt ?! J'ai du attendre près de six mois, faire mes preuves... »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tout d'un coup envoya son verre se briser à terre devant lui. Le barman ramassa sans plus de cérémonie les éclats puis resservit une dose à mon voisin de comptoir.

« Elle t'a jeté sans explications ? » tenta-t-il, espérant que je partageais sa déchéance.

« Elle va vivre chez sa mère pour continuer ses études. » contrai-je.

Je me sentais mal, j'avais la tête qui tournait, la bouche pâteuse. Je n'étais pas un grand buveur, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le whisky bon marché que l'on vendait pourtant huit dollars ici.

« Elle t'a trouvé un remplaçant... merde... c'est fini. » se lamenta-t-il, pour lui pas pour moi bien évidemment.

Nous restâmes silencieux de longues minutes, le temps pour lui de finir son deuxième verre et d'en commander un troisième.

« C'est toi qui paies. » me lança-t-il.

« Tu vas continuer à la harceler ? »

« Tu y vas fort, je ne l'ai pas harcelée. Je voulais juste lui parler... J'arrive pas à croire que c'est mort. Putain... mais je dois avancer. Paul m'en a trouvé une autre mais j'ai retardé à cause d'Isabella. Si elle t'a jeté et qu'elle ne m'a pas recontacté... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il ravala ses larmes puis se leva et alla vers les toilettes. Je laissai un billet de cinquante dollars au barman et partis.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella m'ait quitté pour un autre. Nous avions couché ensemble, moi je lui avais fait l'amour, et ça avait été incroyable. Bêtement, j'avais oublié pour quelques minutes qu'elle avait besoin d'espace. Ce matin-là dans la douche, je n'avais pensé qu'à la rejoindre et à l'embrasser.

Je devais savoir si toute cette histoire de dominé-dominant était vraie. Je ne désespérais pas de la reconquérir mais ces révélations sur ces habitudes m'avaient troublé. Je pensais avoir affaire à une jeune femme apeurée, peut-être était-elle plus.

Le lendemain, l'adresse de Charlie Swan en poche, je partais pour la petite ville de Forks.

« Bonjour monsieur Swan, je suis Edward Masen, un ami de Bella. » me présentai-je quand il m'ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

« C'est shérif Swan, gamin. »

Il passa ses pouces dans sa ceinture, dévoilant sans ambages son arme de service. Dans une si petite ville, trouver l'adresse de Charlie Swan avait été facile, je comprenais mieux pourquoi désormais.

« Shérif Swan, puis-je vous parler ? »

Il me laissa entrer après m'avoir toisé une longue minute.

« Je t'écoute, gamin. »

Il me désigna un canapé usé. Je soufflai puis me lançai, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne me tire pas dessus.

« Monsieur, je suis amoureux de votre fille, nous nous sommes fréquentés trois mois mais elle a rompu avec moi avant de partir chez sa mère en Floride. »

Il se tendit, lui ne s'était pas assis, il me fusilla du regard.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, shérif, je jure que je n'ai voulu que la rendre heureuse. Je pense qu'elle a pris peur et a préféré fuir. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » plaidai-je comme si ma vie en dépendait.

C'était le cas.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que vous ne croyez pas Bella adepte du BDSM, ça a déjà été expliqué, c'est juste plus simple pour elle de choisir un homme soumis car elle tient à ses règles._

_Je laisse les reviews anonymes des lectrices qui continuent de me lire simplement pour me tâcler, elles sont de toutes façon l'oeuvre de lectrices qui n'ont pas lu correctement l'histoire et qui ont des œillères. Continuez de lire ainsi, ça ne change rien pour moi._

_Prochain chapitre, PDV Bella._

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Ça vous a plu quand même ?_


	12. Chapitre 11

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV Bella**

Vivre chez ma mère se révéla plus compliqué que je ne le crus. Des années durant, j'étais parvenue à donner le change. Alors pourquoi dès mon arrivée à Jacksonville, elle avait décrété que j'étais déprimée ? Elle avança même l'hypothèse ridicule que je vivais mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Contrairement à mon père qui se contentait de mes « ça va », Renée me harcela de questions, voulant coute que coute comprendre pourquoi j'étais si démoralisée. Même Phil s'y mit rapidement, toujours partant pour suivre les lubies de ma mère. Au bout de deux semaines, je me résolus à mentir pour avoir la paix.

« Dis-moi comment il s'appelle au moins. » avait-elle insisté.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire « Edward » et cela suffit à me rendre bien plus confuse que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je l'avais quitté parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Edward ne devait jamais plus subir mes angoisses et mes règles. Il méritait de continuer à vivre avec insouciance, sans savoir que les noirceurs de ce monde.

Je l'avais quitté parce qu'il me mettait en danger aussi, il avait failli me faire croire que je pouvais être heureuse avec lui. J'avais passé mes meilleures nuits avec lui, qu'il soit à terre à côté de mon lit ou contre mes seins, sa présence avait suffi pour faire taire mes terreurs nocturnes.

Je l'avais quitté parce qu'il était le seul que je voulais protéger. Pour lui, je me sentais capable de beaucoup trop de choses.

Depuis mon retour à Jacksonville, je ne dormais qu'à l'aube, la nuit était consacrée à veiller et à étudier. Au matin, j'étais épuisée d'avoir été sur le qui-vive et mes cauchemars n'arrangeaient rien. Dans mes songes, je revivais cette nuit maudite entre toutes où j'avais failli mourir.

La moiteur de l'air m'étouffait et la chaleur de Floride était pire qu'à Phoenix. Au moins, la vue sur l'océan m'apaisait, je n'étais pas dans le désert d'Arizona, je n'étais pas perdue.

La chambre que ma mère m'avait préparé ressemblait à celle de mon enfance, les quelques poupées avaient tout de même disparues. Les murs bleus pâles étaient presque nus, Renée avait accrochée une des rares photos où je posais avec elle et Charlie, lors d'un énième passage de garde.

L'université de Jacksonville, campus d'un peu moins de trois mille cinq cents étudiants, allait m'accepter. Je ne pourrais cependant faire mon transfert qu'au moment de la rentrée, prévue deux mois plus tard à la mi-octobre.

J'aurais dû être satisfaite, je m'étais éloignée de mon ultime tentation, j'allais continuer mes études, seule chose qui me passionnait vraiment et je n'avais plus froid... Sauf que depuis une semaine, Edward avait cessé de me téléphoner. Cela lui avait donc pris deux semaines à m'oublier. Deux semaines pour reprendre sa vie en main. Peut-être avait-il rencontré une jolie blonde dans ce café, une fille pleine de joie, une fille qui ne vivait pas dans la peur constamment.

_Grand bien lui fasse..._

Et un matin je reçus un mail de _sa_ part. Je ne me servais de cette adresse que pour communiquer avec mon père qui travaillait tant que je ne pouvais jamais le joindre par téléphone. Ma mère, elle, était incapable d'allumer un ordinateur.

_« Bella,_

_Montre-moi l'endroit où tu veux que j'aille car sans toi, je n'ai plus aucun repère. Ma vie était rythmée par tes paroles, par tes regards, par ta respiration. Je ne sais pas où aller désormais. Ma place est à côté de toi. Je ne veux que retourner sur cette chaise, je veux encore te regarder dormir et te protéger._

_Si tu ne reviens pas, dis moi au moins quoi faire, quoi dire, où aller, où rester. Dis-moi, toi qui me connais mieux que personne, quand cette souffrance cessera. J'ai essayé de sauver tout ce que je pouvais, ton odeur, ton nom, ta chaleur mais tout est parti et je deviens fou._

_Je suis ton esclave, tu le sais, je le resterai mais tu dois me guider, tu dois m'apprendre encore comment être à toi. Je te jure que je suis prêt à risquer ma vie, je veux juste t'appartenir. Tu pourras encore compter sur moi, je ferai attention à ne plus te brusquer, à ne plus rien attendre._

_Réponds-moi. Je t'ai laissé du temps, je ne peux plus supporter ton absence, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi et je ferai tout pour ça. Jamais plus je ne veux être sans toi._

_Edward. »_

**PDV Edward**

J'attendais qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille à la fenêtre, qu'elle aille se promener sur la plage Elle avait lu mon email, j'avais reçu un accusé de réception à six heures du matin. Je gardais dans ma main mon téléphone et tandis que j'attendais, je me souvins de ces derniers jours. Ma rencontre avec Jacob, la route jusqu'à Forks, la permission du chef Swan de « courtiser » encore sa fille, l'avion pour Jacksonville et enfin la nuit dernière passée à écrire un ultime message à Bella. Aujourd'hui je la confronterais, je ne partirais pas sans elle, sans la promesse qu'elle me reprenait.

Le chef Swan n'avait pas été facile à convaincre, j'avais du répondre à une cinquantaine de questions sur moi avant qu'il ne daigne me laisser plaider ma cause. J'aimais Bella, plus qu'aucun homme ne le pourrait jamais, j'en étais persuadé. J'avais été certes un peu vite, mentis-je pour préserver les secrets de mon amante, mais simplement parce que j'étais fou d'elle.

« Ne te marie pas si jeune. » m'avait-il conseillé.

« J'attendrais qu'elle soit prête. »

« Elle ne le sera sans doute jamais. Elle ne croit pas à cette institution qu'est le mariage. On ne lui a pas donné un très bon exemple sa mère et moi. »

« Je comprends mieux, je ne referai pas cette erreur. Mais je dois la contacter, je sais qu'elle est chez sa mère. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire où vit Renée. »

Et il n'avait pas cédé facilement. Il me donna d'abord l'adresse email de Bella et m'apprit qu'elle la consultait chaque jeudi, une sorte de tradition entre eux deux.

« Ne débarque pas à l'improviste, elle t'en voudra. »

Sur ce dernier point, je n'avais pas respecté ma promesse. Comment aurait-il comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une querelle entre deux amoureux sur l'avenir ?

J'attendis trois heures mais Bella ne sortit pas. Il était neuf heures du matin, une heure raisonnable pour aller sonner chez les Dywer. Renée m'ouvrit, surprise et très vite, joyeuse. Son regard bleu s'illumina et elle aurait très bien pu battre des mains comme une enfant.

« Tu dois être Edward, entre. »

* * *

_Si vous redoutez la réaction de Bella, vous avez raison ;-)_


	13. Chapitre 12

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 12**

_Déjà 100 reveiws! Merci! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

« Il était temps que tu viennes. » me dit Renée en me désignant le canapé.

« Je voudrais la voir. » éludai-je, restant debout.

« Elle dort. En général elle se réveille vers seize heures. Alors c'est donc toi qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille ? »

Cette remarque me flatta mais je ne le montrais pas. Bella, je voulais le croire, éprouvais des sentiments pour moi. Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, elle s'interdisait toute relation amoureuse. Elle avait chassé Jacob qui voulait plus et moi qui lui donnait plus.

Renée et Phil partirent dix minutes plus tard, m'offrant enfin l'occasion que j'avais espéré: être seul avec Bella. J'avais parfaitement conscience que de débarquer chez sa mère allait la rendre furieuse. Au moins, elle savait désormais ce que je ressentais et quoique ce Jacob m'ait dit, Bella n'était pas une adepte du BDSM. Après les révélations de son ancien amant, je m'étais renseigné. Certes elle adoptait certains codes, j'avais compris que cela cachait quelque chose de plus profond, en tout cas, rien de pervers. Jacob l'avait lui-même admis, elle était une dominatrice facile.

Bella savait être dure, elle était forte et fière. Elle se retenait d'aimer, d'être tendre et douce. À ce stade, ma curiosité n'était pas la plus insatisfaite, je pourrais vivre sans réponses à mes questions, mais pas sans Bella.

Je trouvai sa chambre, Bella ne dormait pas.

**PDV Bella**

Comment pouvait-il encore me vouloir après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de se soumettre entièrement à moi ?

Les hommes que Paul m'avaient présenté recherchaient la soumission, et certains les punitions et la douleur. Avec ceux-là, je n'avais pas eu de mal à obtenir ce que j'attendais d'eux. Je n'avais couché qu'avec Paul et Jacob, par dépit, par ennui, par défi aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux séduisants, ils étaient bien bâtis et endurants, deux critères rédhibitoires.

Edward était moins musclé qu'eux, pourtant je lui avais confié ma vie et je l'avais désiré à notre première rencontre. Pour lui, j'avais osé donner plus, avec lui j'avais découvert que mon corps et mon cœur étaient liés plus étroitement que je l'imaginais. Quand nous avions couché ensemble, j'avais ressenti une plénitude inédite, un bien-être fou, et ça m'avait paru si naturel.

Dire qu'au début, j'avais agi comme une prédatrice, j'avais prémédité mon crime avec concupiscence. Je ne l'avais vu que comme une conquête, un trophée. J'avais viré Jacob qui certes commençait à prendre trop de libertés avec mes règles mais qui me satisfaisait. Il avait fallu que je désire Edward plus qu'aucun autre. Bêtement, j'avais cru que ça n'était que physique, qu'il serait facile à contrôler.

La suite... la suite avait été une succession de luttes contre moi-même. La raison l'avait emporté sur le cœur, il valait mieux le quitter pour ne plus le noircir.

Je relisais son message en boucle depuis très longtemps, assise sur ma chaise, face à mon ordinateur. J'entendis vaguement ma mère et Phil partir, je supposais qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin et, malgré la fatigue, je continuais de lire.

Soudain je sentis sa présence, sa main se posa avec douceur sur mon épaule et lentement, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

Alors que je le savais prêt à tout pour moi, j'eus peur un instant qu'il ne fut venu que pour se venger. Mais non, il chuchota mon prénom d'une voix basse, d'un ton si tendre que mon cœur gelé se réchauffa brusquement. Pourquoi la vie était plus belle avec lui ? C'était d'un cliché, c'était tellement vrai.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir. » me forçai-je à lui dire.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de le repousser encore, incapable de lui mentir de nouveau. Toute ma fatigue de ces dernières semaines à mal dormir puisque j'étais sans lui se rappela à mon souvenir. Mon corps ne voulait que s'allonger auprès du sien et mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

« Je suis épuisée Edward. »

Il se redressa et me porta dans ses bras comme une enfant fragile. Il me déposa dans mon lit puis ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea par terre. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui demander de me rejoindre sous le drap, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ma main pourtant se perdit dans ses cheveux et je m'endormis rapidement.

Les rayons du soleil mourant m'éveillèrent. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, je m'étirai puis à tâtons, cherchai mon amant. Il se saisit de ma main en riant tout bas puis embrassa ma paume avant de la coller sur sa joue. C'était ce genre de choses qui menaçaient de me rendre folle. Edward avait tant à offrir et je gâchais ces trésors.

Nos regards se cherchaient dans la pénombre, j'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'embrasse alors.

« Bella ? Tu es réveillée ? » nous interrompit, fort heureusement, ma mère.

« Renée. » marmonnai-je pour la forme.

« Oh Edward ! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé ta journée assis par terre ! »

Elle entra et l'aida à se relever, brisant définitivement mon moment d'égarement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas si à cheval sur les convenances, lui dit-elle. Tu peux dormir avec elle, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Mais que ça reste un secret, si Charlie l'apprend... »

Je grimaçai en me remémorant un matin où mon père était venu chez moi et m'avait découvert au lit avec Paul. Je ne saurais jamais qui de nous deux fut le plus gêné.

« Venez dîner, nous avons commandé des sushis ! » nous pressa-t-elle.

Phil ne dit pas grand chose, se contentant de manger tout en se repassant sans doute sa journée d'entrainement en tête. Ma mère monopolisa la conversation, elle bombarda mon « petit-ami » de questions et quand j'avais voulu la stopper, Edward me dit qu'il avait eu pire avec mon père. Voilà ce qui expliquait l'email. Mes parents étaient sous le charme d'Edward et qui ne le serait pas ? Un jeune homme bien élevé, intelligent, drôle, d'une bonne famille, ma mère devait se faire un sacré film. Elle devait avoir hâte de me voir casée et elle grand-mère.

Après le repas, Edward demanda à prendre une douche et ma mère me réquisitionna pour la vaisselle, ce qui consistait à une fourchette (elle ne savait pas manger avec des baguettes en bois) et quatre verres.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit venu ici ! Vous avez pu parler ? » me pressa-t-elle, joyeuse.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai dormi toute la journée. »

« Et tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars, enfin pas de tout l'après-midi. Il est vraiment charmant Bella ! Et dire que ça fait des mois que tu es avec lui et tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! » se vexa-t-elle.

« Je ne voulais pas... c'était trop récent. » mentis-je.

« Il est vraiment dingue de toi. Si tu l'avais vu ce matin sur le pas de la porte, avec son air tout malheureux. »

« Arrête. » la grondai-je.

Elle continua à faire l'éloge d'Edward et de notre couple, je ne pouvais pas l'écouter, je tentais de ne pas penser à au corps nu de mon amant sous la douche, je tentais de me bâtir un argumentaire solide pour le repousser encore. J'échouais dans les deux tentatives.

« Tu es différente avec lui. C'est... troublant. » me dit Renée après que nous ayons terminé notre simulacre de tâches ménagères.

« Je suis amoureuse. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules et en souriant aussi niaisement que possible, ça devrait la faire taire.

Mon cœur, ce traitre, se répéta ma phrase encore et encore.

« Oui... c'est ce que tu me dis. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais imaginé que tu serais plus tendre, plus patiente, plus calme. Tu es en permanence tendue avec lui, à l'affut de ses gestes ou de ses paroles. Et lui... Il avait l'air si malheureux. »

« Maman, ne te mêle plus de notre relation. »

Si seulement j'avais une relation normale avec Edward, elle aurait pu me donner des conseils. Cela m'arrangeait aussi de ne pas avoir à dire la vérité.

« Il t'aime vraiment Bella, il est attentif à tout ce qui vous entoure. Il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour toi en un claquement de doigt, ne le vois-tu pas ? »

Si et c'était bien pour cela qu'il devrait me laisser, sa vie était en danger à cause de moi.

* * *

_Bella et Edward se parleront enfin dans le prochain chapitre._


	14. Chapitre 13

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 13**

_Finalement il y a aura 19 chapitres et un épilogue ensuite. Je vous ai épargné quelques drames._

* * *

**PDV Bella**

La présence d'Edward chez ma mère n'aurait pas du m'apaiser, elle aurait du me rendre furieuse. Je ne savais plus comment gérer ce trop plein d'émotions. C'était comme si je respirais à nouveau grâce à lui. J'avais participé au dîner, depuis mon arrivée, j'évitais les repas familiaux. Je ne sursautais plus au moindre bruit, le monde pouvait bien continuer de tourner, je ne prêtais attention qu'à Edward. Je l'avais surveillé, il avait tenu son rôle à la perfection et personne ne pouvait se douter de la nature réelle de notre relation.

Alors que nous marchions en silence jusqu'à la plage, je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'il attendait vraiment de moi. Son email s'était fait le messager de son obéissance, de sa résignation à être avec moi selon mes règles. Il était doué pour faire de jolies phrases... était-il vraiment sincère ? Voulait-il vraiment devenir un soumis en permanence ? Je ne savais plus si je voulais encore vivre avec mes règles, avec Edward ou un autre.

Ma peur avait dominé ma vie depuis de trop nombreuses années, elle m'avait fermée au monde, elle avait tué dans l'oeuf mes espoirs et mes bonheurs. À cause d'elle, j'étais devenue une autre, cynique, lugubre et froide. J'étais faible, tellement faible, impuissante et j'avais besoin d'un homme fort pour me protéger au cas où. Terrorisée dès la nuit tombée, soulagée au lever du jour, je ne vivais que dans l'attente de ma mort. Pouvais-je encore changer ?

La plage était désertée à cette heure-ci, il était trop tôt pour les fêtards, dans quelques heures, ils allumeraient des feux, chanteraient et aimeraient simplement. Je m'allongeai dans le sable, me délectant de ce contact frais sur ma peau chauffée et moite. Les étoiles au dessus de l'océan nous offraient un spectacle époustouflant, tels des petits diamants, elles sertissaient la lune, la rendant encore plus brillante.

L'endroit et le moment étaient propices au romantisme et à la passion. Si seulement j'étais restée ignorante, j'aurais fait l'amour avec Edward sur la plage. Je devais maitriser mon imagination qui s'emballait et mon cœur qui se mit à battre à toute vitesse parce qu'Edward était si proche. Il se tourna vers moi et je dus retenir mon corps de se coller au sien.

« Arrête de me regarder. » lui ordonnai-je en fermant les yeux, gênée par les siens, inquisiteurs.

_Je sais que tu m'aimes, arrête._

Voilà ce que j'aurais du lui dire.

_Tu sais que je t'aime, pars._

Voilà ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

« Tu dois partir Edward. »

Voilà un compromis, oui il devait s'en aller, me fuir, m'oublier, vivre heureux avec une femme capable d'aimer sans se laisser dévorer par sa peur. Ne comprenait-il pas que j'étais un aimant à problèmes ?

« Non. » souffla-t-il.

« C'est fini entre nous. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. »

Je me tançai tant mes mots ne correspondaient pas à ce que je voulais lui dire. J'aurais du lui dire que je ne voulais plus de lui, tout simplement. Me parjurer était apparemment impossible hélas.

« J'ai besoin de toi Bella. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! m'emportai-je en frappant le sable. Tu es aveuglé... Laisse-moi ! »

Il se pencha davantage sur moi, j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir au bord des larmes.

« Dis-le encore en me regardant Bella. » me défia-t-il.

« Et tu partiras ? »

Mon ton plaintif jouait en ma défaveur, je n'étais pas crédible quand tout mon être réclamait encore des serments d'amour.

« Non, je resterai dans l'ombre, plus jamais je ne serais loin de toi. »

« Oublie-moi. » le suppliai-je désormais.

« C'est impossible ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Oublie-moi ! » m'écriai-je en tapant mes poings serrés contre son torse.

« Jamais. »

Il m'embrassa, plutôt écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son désespoir faire écho au mien.

« Oublie-moi, sauve-toi ! » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Jamais. » répéta-t-il avec conviction.

La mienne flancha, ses mains étaient bien trop douces, ses lèvres bien trop chaudes, son corps bien trop familier. Une larme puis une autre roula sur ma joue et Edward les cueillit délicatement.

« Tu ne devrais pas vouloir être avec moi. » plaidai-je.

Il pinça ses lèvres et soupira. Je l'avais mis en colère pourtant il s'était vite calmé et me regardait toujours avec tendresse et espoir.

« Peut-être, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi. »

« Tu ignores que... » tentai-je.

Il me réduisit au silence avec un nouveau baiser, nouveau parce que jamais encore il ne m'avait embrassé en me possédant. Mon cœur s'était livré, sans plus vouloir combattre.

« Je sais que tu tiens à ton indépendance, je ne veux pas t'en priver, m'assura-t-il. Mais je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de partir. Ces dernières semaines sans toi ont été les pires de ma vie. »

« Edward, ça ne devrait pas faire aussi mal. » balbutiai-je, ne sachant plus si je parlais de lui ou de moi.

« Quand on aime, oui. »

Nous étions si jeunes, inexpérimentés, la vie devant nous ne nous ferait aucun cadeau. Mon avenir, je l'avais envisagé solitaire et sombre sur un chemin de croix escarpé. Si j'ajoutais Edward à mes plans, mon ciel s'éclairerait, ma route serait paisible, simple, joyeuse. Pouvais-je risquer sa vie pour avoir une vie heureuse ?

« J'ai besoin de toi Bella. »

« Et j'ai besoin de toi. C'est bien là le problème. » avouai-je.

Je me sentis soudain plus légère, j'eus envie de rire, de serrer contre moi cet homme et de ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner de moi. Il comprit ma reddition, nos baisers furent teintés d'amour enfin déclaré et de tendresse.

« Tu as dit que tu risquerais ta vie... » me souvins-je plus tard.

« Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans toi, Bella. »

« Jure-moi de ne jamais te sacrifier pour moi. » le pressai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. »

« Si tu me veux, tu dois me le jurer. »

« A condition que tu ne me quittes plus. » exigea-t-il.

« Je te le jure Edward. »

Notre silence était lourd de sens, lui comme moi n'avions pas l'intention de tenir nos promesses. Je le quitterais un jour si sa vie était en danger, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se sacrifier. Il se sacrifierait plutôt que de me perdre.

* * *

_Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre... vous croyez vraiment ?_


	15. Chapitre 14

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 14**

**PDV Edward**

Je dormis avec elle cette nuit-là, dans son lit, dans ses bras. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait, je devais être patient et espérer qu'elle ne changerait pas encore d'avis. Elle avait beaucoup parlé dans son sommeil, m'implorant de rester et de partir, déchirée entre deux chemins pour nous. Elle avait peur pour moi, je l'avais bien compris mais impossible pour autant d'obtenir ses raisons, pour cela aussi, je devais la laisser décider.

Au matin, elle se lova contre moi et me susurra que je lui avais manqué ces dernières semaines. Bella avait accepté d'être ma petite-amie, dans un sens un peu plus conventionnel que ce que nous avions déjà, et j'étais le plus chanceux au monde. La journée se déroula doucement, nos mains et nos regards refusèrent de se quitter, nous parlions à peine. Renée nous félicita d'avoir pu régler si vite nos problèmes, elle complimenta Bella, qui il était vrai, n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse que ce jour-là.

Mes parents me demandèrent des explications ce soir là quand je leur téléphonai. J'avais disparu sans donner de nouvelles trois jours plus tôt, j'avais raté le traditionnel brunch du dimanche. Ma décision de m'installer à Jacksonville les prit de court, la nouvelle que j'étais en couple les perturba franchement. Ma mère décida aussitôt de venir me voir et de m'aider dans mon déménagement. Mon père insista pour que je trouve un studio près du campus, il exclut Bella de cette quête, me confiant plus tard qu'il agissait dans mon intérêt. Il ne connaissait pas Bella, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être prudent, j'avais trop souvent été le désir de jeunes filles aveuglées par l'argent de ma famille.

Pour apaiser les miens, Bella accepta l'offre de Renée de vivre chez elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Ça allait marcher en théorie, en pratique, j'avais déjà prévu de ne me séparer de Bella uniquement pendant nos cours. Mes parents savaient être vieux jeux parfois, ils avaient facilement fermé les yeux quant à mes conquêtes car elles n'avaient jamais été sérieuses. Bella était la première à faire leur connaissance officiellement, je leur avais confirmé en privé mes intentions envers elle. Sans parler mariage, ce qui la ferait sûrement fuir, je voulais faire ma vie avec Bella et le leur dis.

Patience, m'avait conseillé ma mère, prudence m'avait répété mon père. Ils repartirent au bout de quelques jours heureusement, me laissant les dernières semaines de l'été à vénérer ma Bella. Le climat ensoleillé de la Floride plaisait beaucoup à mon amante, elle adorait se balader la journée et sa peau se hâla peu à peu. Lorsque nous étions dehors, elle était totalement détendue, ça avait du être difficile pour elle que de vivre à Seattle.

La rentrée universitaire changea notre routine sensuelle, finie les nuits à nous aimer et les journées à paresser. Elle me manquait à chaque minute et au bout d'un mois, même si j'en avais pris plus ou moins l'habitude, j'étais déterminé à la faire vivre avec moi. Je la savais toujours anxieuse, pour une raison que j'ignorais toujours, elle croyait mettre en danger sa mère et Phil en restant avec eux. Bella avait en fait toujours eu le projet de se trouver un logement sur le campus. Sa demande ayant été faite en début d'été, elle n'avait pas eu de places pour cette année.

A Thanksgiving, mes parents firent le déplacement, nous étions tous réunis chez Renée et Bella nous avait préparé un véritable festin. J'en profitai pour lui demander officiellement de vivre avec moi, elle accepta en rougissant. Nous allions emménager néanmoins qu'aux vacances de Noël puisque j'allais commencer un stage d 'un mois à cinquante kilomètres de Jacksonville. Bella me confia plus tard avoir craint que mes parents ne protestent. Ça n'était pas pour rien que j'avais attendu qu'ils soient là et en présence de Renée pour agir, ils n'auraient jamais osé provoquer une scène.

« Ton père m'a quand même regardée bizarrement. » avait-elle pointé.

« Il t'apprécie beaucoup et ma mère t'adore, laissons-leur du temps pour s'y faire. Rien ne peut nous séparer. »

« Rien. » avait-elle répété d'une voix triste.

A Noël, Charlie Swan vint passer quelques jours chez nous. Il avait apporté en guise de cadeaux du matériel de surveillance et installa le tout en un temps record. Notre chambre notamment fut transformée en chambre forte, lui comme moi n'osâmes pas questionner Bella quant à cette exigence.

Charlie me donna du fil à retordre, se jouant à plusieurs occasions de moi. Bella participa à quelques blagues, le but était de me rendre aussi mal à l'aise que Charlie. Malgré ça, il me donna sa bénédiction pour prendre soin de sa fille. Quand il repartit pour Forks, j'avais la sensation d'avoir réussi dans tous mes objectifs. J'étais avec la femme que j'aimais, nos parents étaient satisfaisaient de nos choix, la vie était simple et facile. Il restait évidemment quelques détails officiels à régler, rien d'urgent cependant.

Au soir du Nouvel An, j'offris à Bella un collier d'or blanc avec un diamant, regrettant de ne pas encore pouvoir lui donner la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Bella me remercia, très émue et ce soir-là, elle me déclara enfin son amour.

**PDV Bella**

Un an plus tôt, je n'étais qu'une ombre dans l'attente sordide que l'on vienne me tuer. Je n'aurais pas cru que ma vie aurait pu à ce point changer. J'avais changé. Edward m'avait aidée à redevenir la Bella que j'étais avant, moins angoissée, s'autorisant à faire du bruit et à être simplement heureuse. Bien sur, rien ne pouvait me faire oublier les dangers de ce monde, mais en Floride avec mon amant, je ne pouvais avoir mieux.

Je l'aimais, je ne pouvais pas en douter et lui m'aimait tout autant. J'étais bien décidée à le protéger et à lui faire respecter sa promesse. Jamais il ne devait se sacrifier pour moi, jamais il ne devait se mettre en danger pour moi. Ma faiblesse et la sienne n'avaient rien d'anormal, pourtant je me maudissais de ne pas être plus forte, plus puissante. Ne pas avoir 'ce' contrôle sur ma vie resterait à jamais ma plus grande inquiétude.

La Saint-Valentin approchait et j'appréhendais un peu son prochain cadeau. Qu'allait-il donc faire à cette occasion après m'avoir demandée de vivre avec lui et m'avoir ensuite offert un diamant. Il méritait tout le bonheur possible, il méritait une femme et des enfants, une vie normale et heureuse.

Je n'étais pas prête pour le mariage, il l'avait pressenti. Il gardait l'espoir de m'offrir un jour cette magnifique bague que sa mère lui avait envoyée à Noël et qu'il gardait 'cachée' dans un de ses tiroirs. Personne ne me connaissait mieux que lui, personne n'avait pris autant à cœur de me satisfaire. Lui comprenait chacune de mes humeurs, chacun de mes silences.

Alors en voyant le collier et non la bague, le soir du Nouvel An, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire enfin ces quelques mots si simples et qui pourtant étaient morts des centaines de fois dans ma gorge. Depuis, je le lui disais chaque jour à mon réveil quand les rayons du soleil me prouvaient que j'avais survécu à une nouvelle nuit.

Cela me prit quelques semaines à m'habituer à vivre ainsi, choyée et aimée par un homme merveilleux. Je voulais lui prouver à mon tour que je l'aimais, bien que je détestais ces occasions commerciales, la Saint-Valentin était le jour idéal pour ça. Au moins, Edward n'était pas difficile à contenter, un bon repas et une nuit de sexe pourrait suffire. Le cadeau idéal serait de lui dire pourquoi j'avais du devenir celle qu'il avait rencontré de nombreux mois auparavant, si cela ne risquait pas de lui coûter la vie, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. À la place, je me résolus à faire autre chose de plus simple et tout aussi significatif.

Le 14 février débuta assez mal pour Edward qui ne réussit pas à garder sa surprise secrète. Le livreur arriva quand il était sous la douche, je reçus un immense bouquet de roses rouges et une carte. Edward m'invitait à le rejoindre au « Palazzo », un restaurant chic du centre ville. Voilà qui m'éviterait de cuisiner tout l'après-midi. Il pesta en me voyant sortir un vase, il aurait voulu me les offrir lui-même, évidemment.

Alors qu'il allait partir en cours, le téléphone sonna et il me pressa de ne pas répondre et de l'embrasser pour nous dire au revoir.

« Edward, chéri ! Je me languis de toi à Seattle ! s'exclama une voix nasillarde sur le répondeur. Quand reviens-tu ? »

Son visage blêmit en une seconde, le mien s'empourpra. Je me hâtai de décrocher, bien décidée à tirer cette histoire au clair. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward me blesserait ainsi.

« Ici la fiancée d'Edward, qui êtes-vous ? »

« La fi-an-çée ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oui, qui êtes-vous ? » insistai-je, rassurée.

Les yeux d'Edward s'étaient éclairés quand je m'étais présentée comme sa fiancée et il semblait très fier. Mon assertion était évidemment prématurée et ma réaction sans doute puérile, ma jalousie ne m'avait pas laissée le temps d'agir de manière proportionnée.

J'avais affaire à une ancienne conquête qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui.

« Pas une conquête, rectifia-t-il après. Elle m'a couru après aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Jessica Stanley est un cauchemar ! Je me demande comment elle a eu notre numéro. »

Edward me fit répéter que je n'étais pas en colère et pas jalouse car il n'y avait, selon lui, aucune raison. Il partit définitivement en retard et je quittai peu après notre appartement. Ma poche plus lourde de quelques grammes me sembla peser une tonne. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver directement au restaurant, j'eus le temps de me changer rapidement après mes cours. Je ne fis pas un gros effort sur mon apparence, je troquai mes converses contre des escarpins et mon t-shirt contre un chemisier bleu nuit, je gardais mon jean, et mes cheveux libres. Edward avait revêtu un costume gris foncé et une chemise blanche, il était splendide. En avançant vers lui dans le restaurant, je distinguai qu'il avait attiré sur lui l'attention de sept paires d'yeux.

Il ne remarqua rien la première demi-heure, pas même quand je tins mon menu devant moi. Après l'entrée, il s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Tu es incroyable, tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es si merveilleuse, je voudrais croire que tu t'es épanouie grâce à moi. Tu y es arrivée toute seule, tu es si forte. »

« C'est pour toi, admis-je facilement, sans toi je ne sais pas si... Tu... J'ai honte de la façon dont nous avons commencé, de t'avoir fait subir mes peurs et mes règles, de t'avoir giflé, de t'avoir quitté... »

Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je puisse les stopper. Oui je regrettais d'avoir voulu le soumettre, le changer alors qu'il était parfait. Edward essuya d'un revers mes joues et y posa ses mains.

« Je t'aime Bella, ça n'a pas d'importance, le passé est le passé. Nous sommes bien maintenant. »

« Plus que bien. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je posai ma main droite sur sa main gauche, qui caressait toujours ma joue. Il vit enfin la bague que j'avais glissé à mon annuaire.

« Bella... »

Son sourire valait tous les sacrifices, son regard profond méritait de briller ainsi chaque jour. Son amour, bien plus précieux que les diamants de la bague, me donna tout le courage qui m'avait manqué ces dernières années.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

« Ça veut dire oui ? » me questionna-t-il, sa voix enrouée.

Je ris et il m'imita, anxieux tout de même. Me croyait-il encore capable de le fuir ?

« Ça veut dire...»

J'inspirai en cherchant la meilleur façon de lui jurer un amour éternel.

« Ça veut dire aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. » lui dis-je.

Il se leva et m'embrassa tendrement, notre baiser eut le goût de nos larmes de joie.

* * *

_Les fous... si ils savaient que..._

_Ma fic est quasiment finie de mon côté, je vous poste dans quelques jours la suite, promis... Quoique je ne suis pas sûre de tenir plus d'un jour tant j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions au prochain chapitre !_


	16. Chapitre 15

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 15**

_Voici la suite de la soirée de la Saint-Valentin..._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je devais lui faire l'amour sur le champ ! J'hélai la serveuse et lui mis dans la main assez pour régler le repas ainsi qu'un généreux pourboire. Je nous conduisis à toute allure jusqu'à notre appartement et dus franchement me retenir pour ne pas porter Bella sur le seuil de notre chez nous.

À peine étions-nous entrés que les boutons de sa chemise furent arrachés et ma veste était jetée à terre. En atteignant le lit, il ne lui restait que sa culotte et moi mon pantalon. Nos baisers, affamés et doux à la fois, nous laissaient en permanence à bout de souffle. Nos mains ne quittaient pas le corps de l'autre.

Il ne nous restait plus aucune patience, mon sexe chercha le sien désespérément, le sien m'accueillit avec empressement. Je fermai les yeux sous l'effet de ces sensations extatiques, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je n'oubliais pas que Bella aimait le silence même en ces moments. J'ouvris grand les yeux quand je l'entendis, elle, râler plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Laisse-toi aller Bella. » l'encourageai-je.

Son regard m'apprit qu'elle même n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été bruyante, elle hésita encore aussi je la soumis à mes coups de reins puissants, ses râles se transformèrent en des 'oui' divinement érotiques, en des 'encore' pleins de promesses orgasmiques, en des cris rauques et libérateurs. Notre chambre résonna bientôt de nos clameurs voluptueuses.

Ainsi allongée, son visage couronné de ses mèches brunes, ses yeux de chocolat mi-clos, encerclée par mes bras, elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi libre et libérée. Cette nuit allait marquer à coup sûr un nouveau tournant dans notre relation. Bella s'était donnée à moi avec amour et m'offrait d'être son égal. Nous serions à jamais unis sans aucun rapport de dominance.

Elle jouit sous mes assauts, elle hurla dans l'oreiller avec force, son plaisir ressemblant presque à de la souffrance. Je me laissai emporter à mon tour par mon orgasme quand elle rouvrit ses yeux et qu'ils me mirent au défi de faire à mon tour du bruit.

Entrecoupés de rires et de caresses, nos ébats furent plus fougueux et osés que jamais auparavant. Elle ne put dormir tant mon désir de la faire mienne me contrôla. Quand je n'avais plus aucun moyen de me restreindre, quand mon corps lui donnait tout de moi, je lui disais qu'elle était à jamais à moi, que je l'aimerais toujours, qu'elle serait jusqu'à la fin mon seul et unique amour.

L'aube apaisa nos corps et nos esprits, Bella s'étira et après un ultime « je t'aime », elle s'endormit contre moi. Mes rêves m'emmenèrent sous d'autres latitudes, peu importait l'endroit tant que je pouvais y vivre sous le soleil avec ma Bella.

Plus tard je la sentis s'éloigner de moi et j'entendis sa voix déformée par la terreur mais ne pus comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Je la tirai vers moi, mes yeux peinant à s'ouvrir à cause de ma fatigue et de ma peur. Ma peau frissonna, mon instinct me hurlait que j'étais en danger. Je me redressai, hagard tentant toujours de garder contre moi Bella. La lumière qui passait par la fenêtre m'indiqua que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Je vis ensuite la porte grande ouverte, la serrure, à peine reconnaissable, gisait sur le sol. Un mouvement fugace me tendit davantage, nous n'étions pas seuls.

Tapi dans un coin de la chambre, un homme se tenait, le regard rivé au sol. Il n'inspira pourtant pas la peur, au contraire relevai-je en notant ses cheveux blonds, sa peau très pâle et sa tenue soignée. Que faisait-il là ?

« Habillez-vous, je vous prie. » déclara l'homme d'une voix atone.

Nos vêtements atterrirent sur le lit et Bella s'empressa d'obéir et de me faire obéir. Aussitôt fait, je l'attirai encore dans mes bras, nous restâmes debout elle derrière moi. Elle m'avait appris pourtant à ne pas faire de bruit, à être sur mes gardes, j'avais failli à ma mission. Cet homme, aussi pacifique qu'il en avait l'air, avait mis mon amour dans un tel état que je ne pouvais pas me tromper, nous étions à la merci d'un monstre.

« Ne le tuez pas, par pitié. » répéta plusieurs fois Bella.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » soupira, peiné l'homme.

« Cours Edward ! » cria-t-elle en me repoussant en vain.

« Pas sans toi. »

« Je dois rester mais toi tu peux vivre si... »

L'homme se matérialisa devant nous, trop rapide pour me permettre d'anticiper sa proximité. J'eus un mouvement de recul automatique. Ses yeux, d'une couleur irréelle, entre l'or et le miel, nous fixaient comme pour s'excuser. Sa peau était bien trop pâle, ses gestes trop précis et fulgurants. Il contra nos tentatives de fuite.

« Elle est désolée, moi aussi, dit-il à Bella. Mais elle va mourir à cause de toi, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Bella se calma peu à peu, elle acquiesça, résignée. Elle avait redouté ce moment, sa plus grande peur se réalisait et je ne pouvais pas ne rien tenter pour la sauver. Je m'en fichais de cette promesse faite l'été passé. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, tant pis si elle devait me maudire pour cela.

« Pars Edward, me souffla-t-elle. Je... Je t'aime, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça, pardonne-moi. »

« Lui aussi. » statua l'homme.

« Non ! Edward, pars ! »

« Écrivez une lettre pour annoncer un départ en vacances. Vite. »

Il tendit à Bella une feuille et un stylo, encore une fois, trop rapidement pour un humain. Elle griffonna à la hâte et quand elle lui tendit le résultat, j'en profitais pour attraper le couteau que Bella cachait dans sa table de nuit.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti, je tendis mon bras vers le torse de l'homme, il me vit faire et pourtant ne fit rien pour se dégager. La lame le frappa et se brisa, je ressentis dans mon bras une vive douleur aussitôt remplacée pour une sensation de froid apaisante. L'homme avait posé sa main sur mon bras et me força à m'assoir sur le lit.

« Bella, préparez un sac avec le minimum. Nous partons. »

Vingt minutes pus tard, il nous fit sortir de l'appartement et descendre au parking sous-terrain. Il ouvrit la porte arrière d'une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées et verrouilla les portes avant de démarrer. Il roula vers le nord de la ville, le silence n'était troublé que par nos respirations à Bella et moi, lui ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'air. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes l'aéroport international de Jacksonville.

« Où allons-nous ? » lui demandai-je en serrant Bella.

Il ne répondit pas, d'un geste il nous ordonna de descendre de la voiture et de le suivre. Je ne pus rien savoir de plus quand il tendit nos trois passeports à un agent. Nous fumes guidés par une hôtesse loin des files d'attente. Nous fûmes introduits dans un salon VIP, une autre hôtesse nous proposa de manger et tous les trois, nous refusâmes.

Une heure passa avant que l'on vienne nous chercher pour embarquer dans un jet privé. L'homme s'assit près de la porte, j'entraînais Bella vers le fond de l'appareil.

Elle se retenait de pleurer, elle s'accrochait à moi comme si... Je ne voulais pas y penser.

« Ne t'en veux pas Bella, je te suivrais partout. » voulus-je la rassurer.

« Nous allons mourir, sanglota-t-elle. Tu vas mourir à cause de moi... Edward... »

Sans me soucier de notre geôlier, je l'embrassai avec ferveur. Je ne savais pas encore comment nous sortir de cette situation, je n'aurais aucun succès si je comptais me battre contre l'homme. Il me fallait guetter une occasion pour sauver Bella, c'était le plus important.

« Buvez un peu. »

L'homme nous tendit des verres d'eau, Bella obtempéra, se forçant à avaler.

« Vous allez me répondre maintenant. » lui lançai-je.

« Buvez. »

« Où allons-nous ?! » m'énervai-je.

« En Italie. Maintenant buvez. Le vol sera long. »

Il retourna à sa place, Bella me supplia de boire et de me calmer, affirmant que c'était de toute façon sans espoir. Pour l'apaiser, je vidai mon verre d'un trait. Avant de sombrer, elle me demanda encore pardon et mes derniers mots furent « je t'aime ». Je m'endormis sans avoir le temps de comprendre et d'avoir peur.

* * *

_Bien, je crois ne pas avoir lu cette piste dans vos reviews... J'avais prévu ce revirement depuis le début, ça vous a surpris ? Déplu ? Effrayée ?_

_La fin (tragique?) de cette histoire arrive à grand pas, plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue._

_C'est le moment de vous lâcher dans vos reviews très chères lectrices ! J'attends avec impatience de connaître vos pronostics !_


	17. Chapitre 16

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 16**

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos réactions positives à ce revirement de situation!_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Edward m'embrassa et me réveilla par la même occasion. J'ouvris les yeux en souriant, heureuse d'être avec lui. Son regard inquiet m'empêcha de lui dire « je t'aime ». Puis je me souvins. L'un d'entre eux était venu nous chercher.

Nous étions désormais dans un salon clinquant et froid, seuls, du moins je le crus jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement ponctua le baiser que je venais de donner à mon fiancé.

« Ils sont réveillés. » annonça une grosse voix.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et je me levai, décidée à ne pas mettre en colère les monstres et à protéger Edward. Il ne savait rien, lui ne devait pas être tué. Je savais de quoi ils étaient capables, je savais que ma sauveuse autrefois avait été clémente. Ce fut elle d'ailleurs qui nous rejoignit alors que nous sortions du salon. Je n'avais aucun doute, ça n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien en commun avec les autres monstres. Elle semblait si malheureuse de me voir, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, j'allais être tuée.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai tout fait pour vous protéger. »

Elle voulut me serrer contre elle, comme lorsque qu'elle m'avait sauvée de ce vampire sadique. Edward l'en empêcha, il nous fit reculer et elle parut encore plus accablée de remords.

« Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le ! Sauvez Edward ! » implorai-je en prenant sa main glacée.

« Je ne peux rien faire, pardonnez-moi Bella. » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Y-a t'il un espoir pour lui ? »

« Ils vont s'assurer que tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne. »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! Je le jure ! »

« Je ne suis pas juge. »

Edward ne put rien faire, elle m'attira contre elle et me berça quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas changé, son odeur de miel et de cannelle me rassura comme lors de cette maudite nuit.

« Bougez ! » nous tança la grosse voix.

Je n'eus pas le courage de me retourner et d'affronter le regard rouge de celui qui nous poussait sans ménagement.

J'aurais pu être éblouie par la splendeur de la vaste salle dans laquelle nous fûmes introduits peu après, je la devinais toute de marbre et de dorures. Je ne pus rien regarder, rien admiré. Mes sens en alerte, je sus que je vivais là mes derniers instants. Edward et moi étions entourés par treize vampires et la plupart avaient des iris rouge sang.

« Edward je t'aime. » lui murmurai-je.

« Tout ira bien... »

Il mentait si bien, un instant j'eus l'espoir de repartir de ce repère de monstres et reprendre ma vie avec Edward comme si les vampires n'existaient pas. Juste un instant.

« Beurk... » gronda quelqu'un quand j'échangeai un ultime baiser avec mon fiancé.

Parce que je savais que le temps nous était compté et peu m'importait que nous ayons un public. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais fait l'amour une dernière fois.

« Bien... » nous interrompit une voix de velours.

Siégeant tels des rois sur des trônes noirs, trois vampires singuliers et pourtant semblables nous observaient. Leur peau était encore plus pâle, leurs yeux plus laiteux, leur attitude plus altières que les autres monstres présents.

« Laissez-le partir ! » implorai-je en me positionnant devant Edward.

Celui du milieu me sourit presque affectueusement, il se leva lentement et je fus terrifiée par son allure et son sourire faux.

« Isabella... Te voilà mêlée à une affaire bien sordide. »

Il voulait paraître compatissant mais dans ses yeux, j'étais déjà morte et Edward aussi.

« Donne-moi ta main. » m'ordonna-t-il doucement.

Je me soumis à sa demande, sa peau douce mais si froide me brûla presque. Son regard se troubla un instant, il relâcha ma main rapidement et recula.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse. Je te félicite, je ne l'aurais pas cru possible. »

« Il ne sait rien. » voulus-je insister en désignant Edward.

« Il ne savait rien. Je crains que... »

« Je vous en supplie ! »

Il m'ignora et se tourna vers les deux autres vampires, le brun semblait s'ennuyer tandis que le blond s'amusait de la scène.

« Bien... qu'allons-nous faire de vous deux ? » murmura le vampire aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire, Aro. La fille en sait trop, et le garçon aussi désormais. » s'empressa de répondre le blond.

« Elle a respecté notre secret. » argua Aro.

Il était monstrueux de jouer ainsi avec nos vies alors qu'il était clair qu'Edward ne serait pas épargné.

« Les Cullen aussi doivent être punis. » ajouta le blond.

Le groupe de six vampires aux yeux d'or se soudèrent, les hommes devant leurs compagnes sans doute. Ma sauveuse tenta de s'extirper de la poigne du vampire blond qui nous avait mené à Volterra. Il lui murmura quelque chose, comme pour la convaincre qu'il était vain de tenter de nous sauver, pourtant j'eus l'impression que lui aussi aurait voulu nous épargner. Elle l'implora et il se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers les trois juges.

« Aro, nous avons stoppé des nomades particulièrement dangereux pour protéger notre secret. Sans notre intervention, les conséquences auraient pu ne pas être rattrapables. Mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas dans notre nature de tuer les humains. Esmé a sauvé Isabella et lui a fait juré de ne jamais rien dire. Isabella a tenu sa parole. »

« Je suis la seule responsable ! Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez, mais épargnez ma famille. » intervint sa compagne.

Le clan aux yeux rouges riait sous cape, notre détresse et celle des vampires aux yeux dorés les amusait.

« Puis-je parler ? » demanda soudain Edward.

« Bien sur, lui répondit ledit Aro. Parle, nous t'écoutons. »

« Je voudrais que Bella et moi soyons transformés et confiés aux Cullen. »

Je fus abasourdie par sa requête, sûrement il n'avait pas saisi ce qu'ils étaient et ce dont ces monstres étaient capables de faire.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Aro, de plus en plus amusé.

« Je ne veux pas que Bella meurt et j'ai peur de mourir, avoua-t-il sans honte. Si nous devenons des vampires, nous resterons avec les Cullen, nous ne poserons pas de problèmes. »

« Insignifiant petit humain, persifla le blond. Tu ignores tout de nous ! Tu ne peux pas promettre une telle chose. »

« En effet, je ne sais rien. Mais si les Cullen peuvent être heureux et pacifiques, alors nous le pourrons aussi. Je veux juste rester avec Bella. »

« Esmé, c'est à toi que reviens la décision. » déclara Aro.

Celle qui m'avait sauvée accourut vers Edward et moi.

« Vous ne méritez pas cette vie. » nous dit-elle encore plus effrayée par la perspective de nous voir devenir des vampires.

« Nous méritons de vivre, pas de mourir. » contra mon fiancé.

« Vous ne pourrez plus jamais revoir votre famille, ils vous croiront morts et vous pleureront. Vous vivrez avec une soif perpétuelle et insoutenable. Vous serez des... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. » insista Edward en tentant de garder son calme.

Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa rapidement et d'un regard me demanda de parler.

« Edward, tu ignores les dangers, ce sont des monstres... » arguai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre Bella. Je ne sais pas grand chose des vampires mais il me semble que leur vie est éternelle et les Cullen ont affirmé ne pas tuer des humains. »

Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et essuya mes larmes. Une éternité à l'aimer... Oui l'idée était tentante mais...

« Bella... Bella je ne peux pas mourir et toi non plus. » ajouta-t-il.

« D'accord. » soupirai-je, la peur au ventre mais avec un espoir nouveau.

Esmé, bouleversée, hocha sa tête et elle nous jura de s'occuper de nous.

Les trois juges échangèrent un regard et l'instant d'après, le blond mordit Edward tandis qu'Aro se nourrit à mon poignet. L'odeur du sang suffit à me faire m'évanouir, j'entendis Edward m'appeler puis hurler de douleur. La brûlure qui envahit à toute vitesse mon corps m'empêcha de l'appeler à mon tour.

* * *

_Reste encore un chapitre et un épilogue pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé quand Bella avait seize ans et qui l'a terrifié ensuite. Vous avez compris une partie déjà! J'avais précisé au début de la fic qu'Edward s'appelait Masen et non Cullen pour une bonne raison. C'est bien Carlisle qui a enlevé Edward et Bella. Pourquoi? Vous le saurez bientôt._


	18. Chapitre 17

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

**Chapitre 17**

_Dernier chapitre suivi d'un épilogue_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Aussi soudainement que le feu avait débuté, il se stoppa. Mon cœur battit pour la dernière fois, mon corps refroidit, je n'étais plus que glace et soif, avant même d'ouvrir mes yeux, je savais ce qui m'attendait.

Une voix, celle qui m'avait toujours rassurée, m'avait guidée dans ces heures agonisantes. Une main avait caressé mon front et mes joues. Un regard avait tenu à être témoin de mon calvaire.

Esmé.

Elle m'avait sauvée une première fois près de six ans auparavant, elle m'avait sauvée une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je vois les choses ainsi, parce que si je regrettais ma décision, je ne pourrais de toute façon rien y faire. J'avais reçu en cadeau l'éternité mais à quel prix ? Ma gorge desséchée réclamait du sang frais, mon corps était déjà tendu, prêt à bondir, mes doigts déjà crochus pour attraper une source de l'élixir de vie.

« Je sais que tu as soif, je vais te donner du sang. Mais d'abord, tu dois te calmer. » m'adjura Esmé.

« Vite. » grognai-je.

Je fus décontenancée par ma voix, cela suffit à détourner un peu mon attention de ma soif. Je pouvais penser à mille choses en même temps mais le sang peu à peu occultait le reste. Je mis de côté toutes ces sensations nouvelles, ma capacité à tout voir et tout entendre. J'avais tellement soif.

Esmé ou quelqu'un d'autre m'apporta du sang, je ne vis rien d'autre qu'une goutte perler, je ne sentis rien d'autre que cet arôme entêtant. Dans un coin reculé de mes pensées, je me souvins des vampires aux yeux rouges et ceux des Cullen dorés, ils avaient assuré de pas tuer d'humains, que pouvais-je donc bien tuer à cet instant ?

Sous mes lèvres, le flux délectable commença bien trop vite à se tarir, entre mes mains meurtrières, un corps velu gisait et un cœur ralentit jusqu'à ne plus battre du tout. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, il me fallait une nouvelle source, une nouvelle victime.

Le temps passa sans que je ne prenne la peine de le mesurer, je me goinfrais de sang, encore et encore, je réclamais encore et encore du sang, le feu dans la gorge s'apaisa peu à peu.

« Il était temps, presque trois jours à boire, je n'ai jamais vu un nouveau né aussi assoiffé ! Même Emmett a été plus rapide ! » se moqua une voix d'homme.

On s'activait dans la pièce d'à côté mais je m'en fichais, je grognais une nouvelle fois, par gourmandise.

« Bella, c'est le dernier cerf qu'on a trouvé, alors fait le durer ! » m'ordonna une voix fluette et chantante.

Une fois la bête morte, je consentis à écouter mes sens, je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans un endroit inconnu, par la fenêtre du vert et du soleil. Puis je remarquai une goutte de rosée qui glissait sur une fougère, une araignée tissait sa toile un peu plus haut, le vent soufflait avec paresse, la nature si simple mais si belle me fascina quelques secondes.

Je bougeais vite, j'avais une force surhumaine, je voyais au loin, j'entendais tout, trop même. Mais le sentiment qui me domina alors fut la joie ultime. J'étais puissante.

Mon dieu j'étais puissante, immortelle, plus jamais en danger.

J'étais un monstre mais j'étais enfin en sécurité.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, l'effleurai à peine et elle vola en des milliers de morceaux que je regardais avec fascination heurter mon corps et le sol. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur, juste des picotements sur mes jambes qui me prouvaient que je pouvais ressentir comme une caresse le moindre contact.

J'eus un flash, un souvenir embrumé, je revis celui qui avait voulu me tuer six ans plus tôt. Il avait sauté d'un immeuble haut d'une dizaines de mètres avant d'atterrir sans mal devant moi.

Je sautai dans le vide, à peine quelques mètres puis je me mis à courir. A courir encore plus vite et plus loin. La forêt était splendide, pour autant je n'aurais ralenti pour rien au monde. Derrière moi deux voix m'appelaient mais je les ignorais.

« Elle ne chasse pas. Elle se dégourdit les jambes, on devrait peut-être la laisser et retourner aider Carlisle. »

« On ne peut pas, répliqua l'autre. C'est trop dangereux. »

Je me stoppai devant la mer. Le soleil à l'est était en route vers son zénith, je fus alors éblouie par ma peau. Elle scintillait comme une rivière de diamants. Je devais sans doute avoir l'air ridicule, pour moi c'était une preuve de ma nouvelle nature et je l'acceptais. Je réalisai que ma croyance sur le soleil et les vampires était fausse. J'aurais du mourir si le soleil avait pu me tuer. Je venais de résoudre un mystère, les vampires n'allaient pas au soleil pour ne pas se révéler aux humains. Une boule à facettes dans les rues attirerait forcément l'attention. Finalement, à Forks comme à Seattle, je n'avais pas du tout été en sécurité durant la journée. Cette région était quasiment perpétuellement sous une épaisse couche de nuages.

Une voix résonna dans ma tête tel un rêve ou un souvenir, comme elle l'avait déjà fait depuis ma renaissance et comme avant, je la repoussai. Quelque chose qui n'était pas moi, quelque chose de mon ancienne vie voulait que je reparte vers les autres. Mon instinct, lui, voulait encore explorer ce petit monde.

Je réalisai que je me trouvais sur une île avec une seule maison, pas de voix de communications. Mon émerveillement ne se limita pas à mes nouvelles capacités, je découvrais la nature avec mes yeux de vampire. Je regardais plusieurs fois le soleil disparaître et apparaître sur l'horizon. Par dépit je me nourris de petites proies, quelques sangliers mais surtout des renards. Au bout d'un certain temps, on me « livra » de nouveaux cerfs. Mes deux chaperons, ils changeaient souvent d'ailleurs et Esmé était venue quelques fois, n'intervenaient jamais mais restaient toujours prêts à me stopper.

« Je saute. » les prévins-je un matin.

Ils me suivirent, ils nagèrent derrière moi. Les poissons s'enfuirent, je ne fus ainsi pas distraite pour admirer la flore sous-marine. Sous l'eau, j'entendais mes chaperons restés à la surface rigoler et même s'amuser. Puis ils furent silencieux et cela m'étonna. Je sortais ma tête de l'eau et les vis en train de s'embrasser. Alice et Jasper, je connaissais désormais leurs noms mais n'avais pas encore pris la peine de penser vraiment à eux. Ils se regardèrent ensuite avec amour et désir, nullement gênés par ma présence, comme si ils n'en pouvaient tout simplement plus se retenir.

« Sors de l'eau Bella. » me commanda Alice.

J'avais déjà atteint la plage, je me sentis alors si seule sans comprendre pourquoi. Soudain la voix que j'avais refusé d'écouter m'appela encore.

Edward.

**PDV Edward**

La soif et les voix dans ma tête étaient une torture bien pire que celle de la transformation. Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'avec le temps et de la concentration je pourrais dominer mon don. Un don ? Un cauchemar oui. Alice et Jasper, tous deux aussi dotés de capacités extraordinaires pour des vampires, ne purent pas vraiment m'aider.

Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas trop coopératif parce que je n'avais pas Bella à mes côtés. Sans elle, je ne voulais pas me calmer, je ne voulais pas penser à autre chose. Je l'avais sans cesse appelé après mon réveil et ces derniers jours, je commençai vraiment à désespérer de la revoir avant longtemps.

Comme elle, j'avais été gavé à mon réveil mais au bout d'une journée, j'avais été terrassé par les pensées des autres et désorienté par tous les bruits de la nature environnante. Je n'avais pas cru Carlisle et Esmé quand ils m'avaient dit que Bella se trouvait alors dans la pièce d'à côté, je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Pourtant je l'avais sentie, je l'avais entendue, elle avait été si proche.

Une fois repue, elle était partie explorer l'île et n'étais pas revenue depuis près de trois semaines. Rien n'avait pu la raisonner. Carlisle m'avait dit d'être patient, nous ne réagissions pas tous de la même manière à cette nouvelle vie.

Moi j'étais resté terré, ils avaient creusé un sous-sol à la petite maison, espérant que cela m'offrirait le silence dont j'avais tellement besoin. Jasper arrivait quelques fois à me calmer, il pouvait influencer les humeurs et ce matin-là, avant de prendre son tour de garde auprès de Bella, il m'insuffla de l'espérance.

« Pourquoi ? » grognai-je, bien conscient que ce que je ressentais, aussi agréable que ce fut, était factice.

« Elle va revenir dans quelques heures. » m'annonça Alice qui le quittait rarement.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as déjà dit ça il y a trois jours. » me plaignis-je.

« Elle est sauvage, c'est difficile pour moi que de prévoir son avenir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Allez mec, on va te faire tout beau ! » intervint Emmett en descendant à son tour dans le sous-sol.

Je subissais leur humeur joyeuse, leurs pensées pleines de bonnes intentions et d'espoir qu'enfin Bella revienne. La famille Cullen nous avait acceptés si facilement (sauf Rosalie mais ça viendrait selon Alice), je ne pouvais pas regretter ma décision. Et même si elle était loin de moi, qu'elle avait oublié momentanément mon existence, Bella était en vie et heureuse.

Je l'entendis quelques heures plus tard courir, défoncer la porte d'entrée de la maison et me rejoindre aussi vite qu'elle en était capable. Ses yeux cramoisis me sondèrent, elle dut bien voir que je l'aimais toujours puisqu'elle m'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

_Voilà, l'épilogue suit!_


	19. Épilogue

**NE FAIS PAS UN BRUIT**

Épilogue

_Voici l'épilogue, j'espère que vous y trouverez les réponses à toutes vos questions !  
_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je n'aurais pas été capable de lui en vouloir de m'avoir oublié. Elle m'était revenue et cette fois-ci, elle oublia le reste du monde et sa soif pour se consacrer à moi. Nous avions perdu le compte des jours après un mois, les Cullen nous avaient demandé très vite de nous isoler au cœur de l'île et ils étaient restés dans la maison. J'avais pu être au calme, hélas, les pensées de Bella m'étaient inaudibles. Grâce à elle cependant, je parvenais à baisser le volume des bruits qui m'agressaient.

A l'aube d'un énième jour, Bella se lova contre moi et nos corps et notre désir parurent assez satisfaits pour quelques instants.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas être revenue. » me dit-elle, ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu es heureuse ? »

« Si tu savais ! Tu es là et je suis tellement puissante ! »

Elle se mit à rire et à crier de joie.

« J'ai encore du mal à croire. » ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est normal je suppose. »

« Pas toi ? »

Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas comprendre que je me fichais d'être invincible.

« À cause de ce fichu don, je me sens plutôt faible. J'ai mis des jours avant de sortir pour me nourrir et encore, je ne pouvais pas aller très loin. Je voulais venir te chercher, Carlisle a dit que de toute façon, il valait mieux te laisser un peu de temps. »

« Carlisle ? C'est celui qui nous a emmené ? » me demanda-t-elle, soudain en colère.

« Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais fait comme lui si j'avais été à sa place. »

« Il nous a livré à ces monstres ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et je dus l'enlacer fermement pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

« Pour sauver la femme qu'il aime, lui appris-je. Esmé... Elle t'a sauvée la vie mais n'en avait pas le droit. Elle aurait du te tuer, tu en avais trop vu. »

« Elle t'a raconté ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées... Bella j'ai vu dans quel état ce vampire t'a mise. »

Elle se mit à trembler et se serra contre moi.

« Son rire, ses yeux, à part toi c'est de ça dont je me souviens le mieux de ma vie d'humaine. »

Elle tremblait de plus en plus, je voulus arrêter là mon récit mais elle insista pour que je continue.

« Esmé t'a sauvée cette nuit-là alors que tu t'étais perdue en rentrant d'une librairie à... »

« Port Angeles, j'y étais allée avec Angela... ça me paraît si loin. »

« Esmé a entendu le nomade, James, te suivre et prévoir avec sa complice Victoria comment il allait t'agresser. Esmé est arrivée presque trop tard. »

« Il est arrivé en silence, il a atterri devant moi et il m'a brisé une jambe. Il m'a jeté contre les murs de cette ruelle, mon épaule droite a été démise. » me narra-t-elle, toujours secouée de frissons.

« Il a joué avec toi... bon sang si il n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais traqué pour le massacrer ! »

« Il est mort ? »

« Les Cullen l'ont tué lui puis sa complice. Ils avaient été trop imprudents et risquaient de dévoiler leur nature aux humains. À l'époque, les Cullen vivaient à Port Angeles et commençaient à attirer l'attention. Pourtant, Esmé a voulu tuer James parce qu'il était véritablement monstrueux, un pervers, un sadique... Elle n'a pas voulu impliquer les autres mais Carlisle s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ensemble, ils ont débusqué James qui a refusé de les écouter alors Esmé s'en est prise à lui. Sa complice est arrivée alors que ce pourri brûlait, elle a juré de se venger. »

« Je n'en reviens pas... Esmé si douce et pacifique... »

« Elle-même ne comprend pas pourquoi elle t'a sauvée, non pas qu'elle regrette. Elle a sentie qu'elle devait intervenir. »

Elles en parleraient un jour, Esmé aimait Bella comme sa propre fille et ce depuis le moment où elle l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'emmener. Carlisle l'avait guérie sans poser de questions, Bella avait été inconsciente près de trois heures après ça, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et n'avait pas eu une mais les deux jambes brisées.

« Et cette Victoria ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Morte. Elle a voulu se venger des Cullen, elle s'est alliée à un autre vampire. C'est lui qui a dénoncé les Cullen. Aro a lu dans ses... »

« Qui est Aro déjà? »

« Celui qui t'a pris la main, avec les longs cheveux noirs, il a lu dans tes pensées. Il faut se méfier des Volturis, Bella. Nous devons toujours faire très attention, ces vampires se prennent pour les rois des vampires, ils font respecter la loi ultime. D'après Carlisle, ils nous ont fait un faveur en ne nous tuant pas et en épargnant les Cullen. »

« Continue. » me pressa-t-elle.

« L'autre nomade, Laurent, est allé à Volterra et Aro a lu dans ses pensées que les Cullen avait laissé une humaine en vie après qu'elle ait vu des vampires se nourrir. »

« Eux, ce couple d'humains... je m'en souviens maintenant. Ils sont venus à mon secours quand James m'a frappée, j'ai crié et ils ont couru vers nous. Le monstre leur a brisé le cou et a bu de leur sang. Esmé est arrivée après cela mais j'avais déjà tout vu et j'avais compris. »

« C'est pour ça que les Cullen ont été obligés d'aller à Volterra, Aro les a tous sondés, puis il a exigé de Carlisle de te retrouver et de te ramener. Esmé a été prise en otage en quelque sorte. Carlisle s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. » décidai-je de lui révéler.

Il était un ange, patient et compréhensif, j'espérais vraiment que Bella lui pardonnerait comme je l'avais fait très facilement.

« Sans doute... Tu as raison, je peux comprendre. »

« Mon amour... si j'avais su tout ce que tu as subi... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Je ne pouvais rien te dire, à personne. Esmé m'avait prévenue que je serais en grave danger si j'en parlais... Je ne voulais pas risquer ta vie mais j'ai échoué. »

« Ne vois pas les choses ainsi, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des milliers de questions, si je savais pourquoi elle avait eu peur toutes ces années, je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi elle avait ensuite vécu en se retranchant.

« Sa complice... elle était rousse n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... tu l'as vue ? »

« Elle est revenue plusieurs fois la première année... ensuite plus rien, les Cullen l'ont tuée aussi donc. »

« Bella, que t'a-t-elle fait ? »

« La première fois elle m'a séquestrée... j'étais chez Charlie à Forks. Ça a duré une nuit entière, elle m'a attachée à la chaise... je crois me souvenir qu'elle m'a cassé le poignet... je n'ai pas cessé de m'évanouir à cause de l'odeur du sang. Au matin, Charlie est rentré, j'ai supplié la vampire de l'épargner. Elle avait voulu me faire peur. Mes blessures se sont guéries mais pas moi. Elle est revenue six fois après ça, parfois elle m'apparaissait dans la rue le soir, d'autres fois, elle sonnait chez moi. Elle parlait de se venger mais je ne comprenais pas. La dernière fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de me garder vivante pour m'utiliser. Elle m'a dit que quand elle reviendrait, j'allais mourir. »

Je la forçai à me regarder, caressai la joue puis l'embrassai sur le front. Bella avait été véritablement traumatisée, je comprenais mieux ses peurs, ses angoisses. Elle s'était crue en sursis toutes ces années, elle avait du vivre chaque jour sans savoir si ce serait le dernier.

« Je ne pouvais plus risquer la vie de mes parents, je suis partie étudier à Seattle au lieu de retourner en Floride. J'ai pensé ensuite qu'elle m'avait oubliée et j'ai repris peu à peu le contrôle sur ma vie... »

**PDV Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire les insomnies que j'avais subi toutes ces années, les disputes avec mon père parce que je ne voulais plus revenir à Forks, les mensonges à ma mère pour qu'elle me croit heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas avouer à Edward comme j'avais souffert de ma solitude et pourquoi j'avais voulu un homme avec moi.

Je n'étais pas naïve, j'avais vu de quoi étaient capables les vampires, aucune homme, aussi fort fut-il, n'aurait pu me protéger. La nuit, j'avais eu tellement peur et cette peur avait dans les premiers temps détruit ma vie. Avec un homme j'avais pu au moins prétendre être bien. J'avais simplement voulu oublier que ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te protégerai toujours. » me promit Edward.

« Tu te souviens de tout ? »

« Non, Carlisle m'a conseillé d'écrire mes souvenirs avant que je ne les perde. Tu devrais en faire autant. »

« Non, je crois que je préfère oublier. Tu es là, c'est le plus important. »

« N'oublie pas que tu as promis un jour de m'épouser. » me souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

Plus tard, après une dizaine d'orgasmes, il se leva et disparut sous le couvert des arbres. Une seconde plus tard, il me plaquait au sol.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as cru tout ce temps pouvoir entendre un vampire approcher ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Ne fais pas un bruit. » lui commandai-je.

Il grogna aussi je lui intimai le silence de la plus délicieuse des façons.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci infiniment à celles qui m'ont suivie, qui ont écrit une review à chaque chapitre, vous ne savez pas comme c'est précieux !_

_Voilà l'histoire est terminée et je sais que je vais en laisser sur leur faim mais vous me connaissez, je n'ai pas la patience de faire de longues fics._

_Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai insisté sur le fait que ça n'était pas une fic BDSM !_


End file.
